A New World
by darkangel6021
Summary: Seven warriors from Earth have mysteriously been sent through a portal to a different universe. Meanwhile the hyperforce a in the middle of a war with Skeleton King. What will happen when the hyperforce meet the warriors? Discontinued for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has now been five months since Alex (Alexandrea) had left England and her job as a butt-kicking police detective to spend more time with her 'cousin' and help his Egyptian guardians defeat their enemies in San Francisco and at least six months since she finally found her six friends after being separated for eight years.

Although they get to hang around malls, play games and learn lots of cool Egyptian stuff from the guardians, strangely enough, Alex and her friends were starting to get bored with their lives in San Francisco.

"Hey guys, do any of you feel…well…bored?" Alex asked her friends who were all watching T.V. while eating popcorn at their big apartment. She was wearing a black top with a panther design on it, black jeans, black leather boots and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah, bored to tears!" Raven shouted with a gloomy face. She was wearing an ocean blue top, a pair of navy blue jeans, blue leather boots and a light blue denim jacket. "What should we do you guys?

"Oh I know, we can go to 'Netherland' and see Peter Pan and Wendy," Eddie joked. He was wearing a red hoody, red trousers and orange sport shoes and was petting Blaze, his magical falcon.

"Yeah but we always have to sneak past the scary pirates," Raven sarcastically said with an even gloomier face.

"You know what we should do, we should go out and do something exciting and adventurous," Alex said while stroking Gigi her black cat.

"Yeah like go to the zoo, or the aquarium!" Katelyn then said with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a green top, dark green jeans, green boots and a red jacket. Instead of an answer, they all just stared blankly at her. "What?"

"No you guys, I mean like going to some other part of the world and have fun over there," Alex explained.

"You mean leave San Francisco?" Kyle asked while playing with his 'Gameboy'. He was wearing a white top with an ice crystal design on it, blue jeans with a snow crystal design on each leg, white sport shoes and a blue denim jacket.

"Yeah, I mean because we're like so bored now since we've quit our jobs, defeated that old 'Beetle-head' and saved the world; we hardly go out anywhere," she explained to them. "I think it's time to have some fun!"

"Well you do have a point I guess and plus there are malls all around the word calling my name!" Raven while in a dreamy state.

"And plus, we could fight more crimes again and learn to make more scientific experiments!" Riley said looking all excited. She was wearing a black top with a yin/yang symbol on it, white jeans, black boots and a black jacket.

"And learn more new languages and about other people's culture," Amber said now thinking about it. She was wearing a white top with a yin/yang symbol on it, black jeans, white boots and a white jacket.

"And hack into more top-secret files," Eddie said since he just loved hacking into computers. "Long as I don't get caught by the police and get put in the slammer!"

"And play on new video games," Kyle shouted gleefully.

"And learn some more new fighting skills; I might even learn meditation," Alex said who was sitting down on the sofa and cleaning her Egyptian knives.

"MEDITATION!" her friends shouted with shock.

"Well as you all well know I've been getting restless at night because of all these same nightmares and I sometimes get a lot of stress," she said to them truthfully.

Ever since Alex came to San Francisco, she's been having the same nightmares of what had happened to her eight years ago when she and her friends were fighting this evil wizard named Sarnamain early in the morning. They almost succeeded in defeating him until he used his magic to push her over the cliff, making her fall into the sea.

Luckily, she did survive (since she's allergic to water) but was found by fishermen who found her floating in the water at the coast of England. Seeing that she was still alive but unconscious, they took her to a hospital where she was in a coma for three days. When she woke up at the hospital, she had no memory of her past or who she was. Since the people at the hospital couldn't find any record of her, she ended up being put in an orphanage and ended up being adopted a few days later by two lovely couples who gave her the name 'Stephanie' and raised her for five years before they died from a terrible car accident. Her friends thought that she was dead until eight years later when they met each other in a theatre in Hollywood.

"_I say you think too much about the past Alex, just let it go will you!" _Gigi complained while licking herself clean.

"That's why I should take meditation or something so I could calm myself and try to forget about the past even though it's quite hard to do that," Alex explained.

"Yeah good idea Alex; and another good thing about going somewhere is that we might be able to camp out in the woods and sleep under the stars," Katelyn said with that dreamy look.

"Yeah I don't think so," Amber said with a look of disgust. "We prefer staying in a hotel."

"But why!?" Katelyn asked looking really disappointed.

"BECAUSE WE HATE THE WOODS!" they all shouted at her.

"All right you guys, all right! No need to shout out loud!" she shouted back looking annoyed. "So when should we go then?"

"How about tonight?" Alex asked the others. "We could start packing this afternoon and leave around seven."

"But what about the others, shouldn't we tell them that we're leaving before we go off," Raven asked who liked the idea of going but not liking to leave without saying goodbye.

"Don't worry about that, we'll say goodbye to them before we actually hit road," Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"Though wouldn't they think that it's kinda weird that we're leaving in such a hurry and what about the guardians, wouldn't they be a bit upset that you're leaving since you are the Guardian of Basss…yeah what the heck was that dam cat goddess's name again?" Katelyn asked while trying to think hard on the name.

The other just rolled their eyes, shook their head and smiled slightly to each other before looking towards their friend. They've never met anyone like her and that's what they liked about her, though she's sometimes has help them out when they are in trouble. Katelyn was more of the strong 'silent' type since she was pretty strong when it came to fighting though hardly talked much and was mostly not very bright in some cases but she still had a kind heart and was kind to all people, animals and plants. She was excellent when it came to mechanics and putting things together.

"That's true but if they don't like that idea, well, we'll still go," Alex simply replied. "Don't forget, it's our decision and not theirs."

"Yeah I guess you're right, so who's gonna tell them?" Riley then asked.

"Well _I'll_ go and tell my 'cousin' what we've decided, and Raven can go and tell the guardians, once we tell them then we start packing and putting some of our things in the back of my car and then put the rest of the stuff in our trailer which will be carried by Eddie's van," Alex explained.

"Though what about our pets?" Amber asked. "Where are we gonna put them?"

"Yeah you got a point there, where are we gonna put them?" Alex asked herself. "I mean we can't just put a seven wild magical animals in the back of a car, we need to put them somewhere where they can't be seen."

Suddenly, Kyle started making that look, meaning that he had an idea. "I have an idea; we could put a shrinking spell on them and then put them all in a pet carrier and when we finally get to our destination, we can put them all back to normal," he explained to them.

"But we don't know any shrinking spells," Raven said.

"I do; I went through some Egyptian spell books," Kyle said, looking pleased with himself for learning that spell.

"How do you know they even work?" Katelyn asked since she didn't really believe that he could do it.

So to prove that it works, he walked up to his reptile tank, took out Cabro his king cobra, put it on the coffee table and said a few magic words. At first nothing happened but then Cabro started getting smaller and smaller until he was the size of a pencil.

"Okay so you've proven your point, but I bet you can't change him back," she dared Kyle. So without saying anything to her, he mumbled a few magic words and then his snake went back to his normal size.

"Any more doubts before we move on to the plan?" Kyle asked with a superior smirk on his face.

"I've just got one problem, how are we gonna get through security with seven wild animal that have shrunk to the size of a toy truck or something in a pet carrier?" Raven asked with her arms on her hips.

"Uh-hum, don't forget we are taking Gigi with us so all we have to do is put her in the carrier with all the others, as long as they don't bite each other, and when the security people have a look inside; all they see is my cat," Alex explained. "So any objections before we begin?"

"No we're cool," everyone said.

"Then let's start getting ourselves organised before seven," she then said as she got up and got out of the door to meet her 'cousin'.

When she came up to her cousin's house and told them what she and her friends had decided to do, they were first surprised that they were leaving so soon but then they thought that it was for the best since they knew she and the others were more adventurous people.

While Alex was talking to them, Raven went to the sphinx to talk to the guardians. They too were surprised when they heard that she and the others were leaving so soon. But after a long discussion they finally decided that it was best for them to have an adventure again.

Now that was all sorted out, they met each other and they both headed back home to start packing up for the journey.

Few minutes later, at the apartment,

"What should we bring with us exactly?" Katelyn asked Raven while putting all of her clothes and her make-up in her suitcase and her nature equipment and weapons in her lucky camping bag.

"Everything if possible, except for the furniture!" Raven shouted before Katelyn started putting three big camping chairs in her bag!

"That reminds me, what we should do with all of this furniture?" Amber asked while putting her notebook and her science equipment in her back pack.

"We could give most of this to charity and the rest to our landowner," Riley suggested after packing her bags and was now sitting on the sofa eating chips.

"Or we could just get our money back," Kyle said who hated giving things away without getting paid.

"You know something Kyle, you can be right down selfish sometimes," Amber said while glaring at him with angry amber eyes.

"But not all the time," he replied back while glaring back at her with yellow slit eyes.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Raven and Alex shouted while glaring at them with their green eyes. After they shouted at them, they immediately stopped fighting.

"So all in favour of giving some of the furniture to charity," Alex said once their eyes turned back to normal. Everyone put their hand up except for the boys.

"All opposed," Raven said as she and the other girls put their hands down. Eddie's and Kyle's hands slowly went up, both looking annoyed that they were being over-ruled. "Okay that's settled then, we give some of it to charity and rest goes to the landowner, agreed?"

"Agreed," they all said, including Eddie and Kyle.

"Cheer up you guys, we don't really need anymore money since we're already rich," Katelyn said which was quite true.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point Kate," Eddie said though he preferred to have more money. "But which charity are we actually gonna give them to?"

"Don't worry about that, I've already got that covered," Amber said after talking to someone on the phone. "They're coming over in half an hour to pick up some of the stuff so first things first; we better ask our landowner what she wants."

So they called their landowner to see what stuff she would like and after the call they put the stuff that she wanted in a corner and the rest outside the door. Once they were finished with all their packing and sorting the stuff out for charity, the apartment became almost clean and empty. Few minutes later, the people from the charity came by and took the stuff that was laid out for them, put them in their truck and left.

"Okay guys we've got about two and a half hours before we 'hit the road' so we better put all our stuff in the trailer, find our animals, shrink them and put them in the pet carrier along with Gigi," Kyle said while putting his cobra in the centre of the room with a muzzle around it's mouth.

After they found _their entire_ wild animals (with _great_ difficulty), they then put them all in the centre of the room while Kyle started casting the spell. Once the animals were shrunk to the size of plastic toy, they were then placed in Gigi's pet carrier. Now all Alex had to do was put her cat in the carrier, which was easier said than done.

"_Let me just make this clear to you; I'M NOT GOING INTO THAT CARRIER!" _ Gigi roared at Alex as she ran behind a suitcase while hissing and growling at her.

"C'mon Gigi, don't make this so hard for yourself," Alex warned while trying to catch her cat.

"_I don't care, you hear me, I just don't care!" _she whinged at her owner while escaping from her clutches.

"Fine then, we'll just leave without you," she threatened while glaring at her cat.

"_You wouldn't dare!" _shouted Gigi who didn't like the sound of that threat. _"And besides, you can't do that!"_

"I can and I will, unless you go into the carrier," Alex said while crossing her arms.

"_Fine I'll go in that stupid carrier as long as the others don't bite or kick me, especially at my tail,"_ Gigi said as she sulkily went into the carrier.

"Now all we have to do it put some of our stuff in the trailer and then we're ready to go," Eddie said while Alex shutting Gigi and the others in the carrier.

"Hey what should we do about food?" Raven asked while picking up some bags and taking them to the trailer.

"Already got that covered," Riley and Amber said together as they each picked up two large shopping bags packed with food. "We did a little food shopping for the journey while you and Alex went out."

"Well at least we've got that covered, should we buy a couple of pizzas or something on the way?" Alex asked while carrying the pet carrier to her car.

"Sure thing, but I have one question, where are we gonna sit?" Riley asked while taking the two bags she was holding to Alex's car and walked beside her little sister.

"Well Raven's gonna sit next to me in the front of course and Katelyn can be in the back-seat of my car and looking after the animals while Eddie drives his van with Kyle beside him and you and Amber in the back-seat of the van," Alex explained as they got to her car and put the carrier in the back-seat and the shopping in the boot.

"Sounds like a good idea," her sister said.

"Come on we better make sure we've got everything before we leave," Alex said as they both went back to the apartment to get some more stuff.

After thirty minutes of loading the stuff in the trailer and in the boot of Alex's car, they were finally ready to go. All they had to do was say goodbye to their friends, get a couple of pizzas on the way and finally cross over the 'Golden Gate Bridge'.

"Have we got everything?" Amber asked while checking her handbag to see if she forgotten something.

"Yep!" Raven said who was getting bored with Ashley's double checking status.

"Did anyone remember to turn off the lights in the apartment?" Amber asked again.

"Did that just before we left the apartment _and_ I also locked the door _and_ I gave the keys to the security guard so he could give them to our landowner," Alex said while rolling her eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Alright we can go now," Amber sighed while she went into the back seat of Eddies van. "But I only do this in case we forgot something and we could go back and do it before we leave."

"We know sis, we know," Riley said to her sister while she went in the back-seat as well.

"By the way guys, Raven and I both went to the bank and took out some money for each and every one of us so we can buy things while on the journey," Alex said while giving everyone an envelope full of money before going into the driver's seat of her car.

"How much money did you two get for each of us?" Eddie asked curiously as he went into the driver's seat of his van and putting his money inside his jacket.

"Two million dollars," Raven said while sitting next to Alex.

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS!" everyone else shouted with shock.

"You'll thank us someday," she said as she fastened her seatbelt. "So where should we go to start with I wonder?"

Suddenly, she and Alex froze and every molecule of their body started to tingle. They even felt their surroundings freeze.

**(Vision)**

_(Both) We see ourselves in a big room. Think it might be a hospital or something. But wait a minute, what are five colourful monkeys and a young boy doing in here? (Alex) Please tell me that they are not nurses cause if they are, I'm gonna scream! (Raven) I just hope that this is a club for monkeys because that way we can easily avoid it. (Both) Wait a minute, that blue monkey is talking to that boy about something and...WHAT! The monkeys can talk! This has got to be a dream, or a nightmare! (Alex) Okay now that boy is coming up to me, I just hope it's not a hospital. Okay now he's putting out his hand towards me and I'm not so sure weather or not that I should shake his hand. Then he opens his mouth and says "Hi, my name's Chiro"._

**(Vision End)**

Then their vision ended as abruptly as it began which made their eyes blink a bit. They stared at each other for a few seconds looking completely confused.

"Did you have that same weird vision?" Raven asked.

"You mean the one where we were in this strange room with five talking monkeys and a young boy and he comes up to me and says hi," Alex said.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Then yeah I did."

"Did you two just have a double vision again?"Katelyn asked who was in the back-seat of the car.

"Yes Katelyn we did and we've been having that for at least four months you know," Raven said while giving her friend a 'duh' look.

"Yeah I know but I always thought of that as a temporary thing but it never really goes away does it," Katelyn said.

"Well it was first kind of scary and annoying but we're now sort of use to it and plus; it helped us a lot when we were fighting that old 'beetle-head' and looked what happened, he's finally been defeated," Alex said before starting the car up. "Well let's get going then."

After they said goodbye to their friends, they were finally ready to leave San Francisco. Though before they crossed the 'Golden Gate Bridge', they stopped at 'Pizza Hut' and bought a couple of pepperoni pizzas. They also had to buy a plain cheese and tomato pizza because Katelyn was a vegetarian. Plus she refused to have the same pizza as theirs.

"C'mon Katelyn, couldn't you just take the pepperoni off the pizza instead of buying yourself a whole pizza!" Eddie said while looking annoyed once they got out of the pizza shop. "It saves time and money if you do that!"

"But I don't want my hands to smell of meat," Katelyn explained. "Besides, I'm only having half of this pizza anyway so one of you guys can have the rest."

"Well I think Eddie, Kyle, Riley and Amber should share it since me and Alex are sharing one of the pepperoni pizzas," Raven suggested as she got in the front seat of the car.

"Yeah and we can give a bit of our pizza to the animals since they love a bit of pizza, especially Gigi who just loves pepperoni," Alex said as she got into the driver's seat and started the car up.

While driving over the 'Golden Gate Bridge', Alex and Raven were starting to feel something that they've never felt before.

"Do you feel something Alex?" Raven asked while trying to figure out where this power was coming from.

"Yeah and it's starting to freak me out," Alex then said while they came to the end of the 'Golden Gate Bridge' and turned left into the pathway that lead towards the woods.

While Alex was driving through the woods (with Eddie driving behind her), she suddenly saw a strange green light that was hovering in the middle of the road a few meters away. Thinking that the light was dangerous, she immediately came to a halt.

"_**Hey Alex, why did you stop?"**_ Eddie asked through her walkie talkie wristwatch.

"There's a strange light that's blocking the pathway and I'm not sure if it's safe or not," she explained into her walkie talkie wristwatch. "I think we might have to turn around."

"Hey isn't that light coming towards us?" Katelyn asked.

And sure enough, the light was slowly but surely coming towards them. As it got closer, the green light started swirling inside like it was about to suck something up.

"Okay, that is definitely not good!" Raven said. "I think it's time we turned this car around, pronto!"

Without having to say it twice, Alex immediately started turning the car around.

"Eddie you better start turning your van around cause that light is coming towards us!" Alex shouted into her wristwatch while turning the car still.

So Eddie immediately started turning the van with the trailer around though with great difficulty.

"_**Hey is there anyway we can get passed that thing without turning the cars around?"**_ Eddie asked since he was having a bit of trouble turning the van and the trailer.

Just then, the light came zooming towards them speeding up as every moment passed.

"What do you think it is?" Katelyn asked, feeling scared.

While the light was coming towards them though, Raven noticed the light had an enlarging hole in the center. _It looks like a tube, or a tunnel... or a portal! _ It was when she looked more closely that she finally realised what it was.

"Oh my goodness, it's a portal!" she shrieked with fear.

Before Alex could respond to her shriek, they were all quickly being sucked in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they screamed as they were sucked into the portal. Once they were sucked in, the portal then vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle of the night at Shuggazoom city and everyone was fast asleep. Well..., almost everyone. A silver monkey named Antauri was levitating in the middle of his room meditating (which he always does. BORING!!) when he felt the presence of an ancient magic he hadn't felt for a really long time. He was just thinking about it until a young boy came into his room.

"Hey Antauri?" the boy said as he stood in front of his mentor.

"Yes Chiro," Antauri spoke while he stopped meditating (but was still levitating) and opened his eyes and looked at the fourteen year old.

"I had that same dream again about these seven kids in a car being sucked in a portal; but I still don't know what it means," Chiro explained to Antauri. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

"Worry not Chiro; the mind is mysterious puzzle-box," Antauri said, who was still in his meditating position. "Though I sense that something else is troubling you."

"Well there's also just one other thing I need to talk to you about," Chiro then said. "I also felt some sort of strong power while I was in my room, but I've never felt it before."

"I sensed it too Chiro, but it's nothing for you to worry about," Antauri said calmly.

"Do you know what power this is because it feels just as powerful as the power primate," he then said.

"I will explain it to you later; but for now you must rest for you have more training to do tomorrow," promised Antauri as he went back to his meditating state.

So without saying another word (apart from 'goodnight'), Chiro quietly left the room. Once he left, Antauri got out of his meditating state, went into his bed and began thinking again.

_It's been a long time since I felt that power, but it couldn't have come from Maria or Anna for they both died while fighting with us; but if so then who are these new holders? _he thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile,

Raven slowly woke up after being unconscious for a while and slowly looked out of the window. When she looked outside though she gasped with shock. What she saw was the black universe with nothing but stars, asteroids, planets and the odd bit of space junk passing by. A few minutes later, while she was still looking out of the window, she heard groans from behind and a groan next to her. When she turned around to look at the back, she was very surprised to see Eddie, Kyle, Riley, Katelyn and Amber in the backseats because they were in the van. Then she realized that the backseat changed and became bigger than before. She was about to ask herself why until she heard Alex getting up next to her.

"Man! What happened?" Alex asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head in pain.

"Well it seems that I was right all along, it was a portal," Raven explained. "And I think something happened to the vehicles while we were unconscious."

"Why what happened?" she asked looking confused until she saw what Raven meant. "Hey! _What_ happened to my car?!"

"Hey what are you guys yelling about?" Eddie asked as he became conscious and noticed what was wrong. "And what happened to my van?!"

"Hey what's just happened?" Riley asked who was awake and found herself strangely lying on the floor with something heavy on her back.

"Yeah and what is going on?" Amber asked who was also awake and found herself on top of Riley.

"Well apparently we ended up being sucked into the portal and now we're in a spaceship traveling through space." Alex explained to the others.

"WHAT??!!!!" they screamed in shock which made both Kyle and Katelyn wake up.

"Hey what are you guys screaming about?" Kyle asked who was now wide awake and sat up in his seat.

"Yeah and where are we?" Katelyn asked, who was also wide awake but was lying face-up on the floor.

"I'm afraid we're in outer space," Amber said as she got herself up and started helping her sister off the floor.

"Ohhh... you mean we're in space _camp_," Katelyn excitedly said as she got herself off the floor though everyone just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No we mean we are _literally_ in space," Riley explained to Katelyn who was obviously not getting it.

"Now that's just silly, we can't actually be in space unless we're in a spaceship or else how are we supposed to breath," Katelyn said since she thought that this was all one big joke.

"Well I think when we went through the portal, all the vehicles molded together and transformed into a spaceship which means we might be in our universe or in another universe," Amber explained while looking around the inside of the spaceship.

"Yeah and according to this computer, we are at least 5,000 miles away from other planets," Eddie said, who was hacking through the ship's computer.

"So you're saying that we are really in space and in the middle of nowhere?!" Kyle said.

"Yeah you got that right," Eddie said, still looking at the computer.

There was first complete silence but then without warning both Kyle and Katelyn let out a humongous scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they both screamed while the others covered their ears. It was in fact so loud that the animals woke up with a start and began covering their ears. It was probably loud enough for the whole universe to hear it.

"Man could you two just CALM DOWN!!!" Raven shouted since she felt like her eardrum was about to blow off!

"_Yeah, before you make someone deaf!"_ Midnight complained as he slowly uncovered his ears once they stopped screaming.

"Well, I see that you guys are all fully awake," Alex said, turning around to have a good look at them.

"_And for a good reason," _Palo said, who was still inside the pet carrier with the others. _"Could you please let us out now and change us back to our original size; we're in a bit of a tight squeeze."_

"_Yeah, before I bite someone on the leg or their tail,"_ Cabro said, who was getting really annoyed being in the carrier.

"_Hey it better not be my tail or you're in bit trouble buddy!"_ Gigi growled with her fangs and claws out, getting ready to attack Cabro.

"Well I guess we could let them out now since we're in the middle of nowhere now; plus there's more room in here since the portal turned our vehicles into a spaceship and made it big," Raven said, looking at the controls that were in front of her. "Which by the way we need to figure out how to drive it before we're like stuck out here forever."

"Yeah good point, how are we suppose drive this thing?" Alex asked while looking at the controls and the steering wheel. "Cause I've never driven on a spaceship before."

"Well maybe I can hack into the system so this ship can just take us to a planet by itself," Eddie suggested while he was still working on the computer.

"You mean do an autopilot?" Riley asked while she and Amber got the animals out of the carrier and Kyle began doing the counter spell.

"Yeah and that way it will be just smooth sailing," Eddie then said, who was looking pleased with himself.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Katelyn asked, who was pointing at the right-hand of the window.

They all looked out of the window and saw what looked like a humongous looking meteor that was in the shape of an arrow-head and was heading towards the same direction as they were. What they didn't know was that it was in fact a ship made entirely out of bone.

"Wow, now this is what you don't see everyday," Kyle said while taking a few pictures of this 'meteor'. "Hey can we land there?"

"I don't know, there's just something not right about that thing," Raven said.

"I agree with you Raven, I can sense danger on it and I don't like it one bit," Alex replied who was getting slightly suspicious.

"Come on you two, I mean how dangerous can it be?" Katelyn asked.

Just then, the ship sent two giant blasts at them and it luckily missed them by an inch.

"You just had to ask!" Raven said who was looking rather annoyed with Katelyn.

Without thinking twice, Alex immediately got her hands on the steering wheel and turned the ship away from the meteor-like space ship. While turning the ship around though; it made everyone else fall down to the left-hand corner of the ship.

"Hey I thought you said you couldn't drive this thing!" Eddie said while being crushed by Raven and Katelyn.

"I still don't," Alex replied, who was now sitting in the front with her seatbelt on. "Now hold on guys! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

While this giant-looking meteor kept shooting at them, Alex kept dodging the attacks while running away from it. Half an hour later, while she was dodging the blasts, something else came towards them.

"Hey, what are those weird little things coming towards us?" Katelyn asked since she was already in her seat and staring at the scenario.

Before they could have a closer look at them, five blasts came from that direction and hit directly at the ship's side!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! WE'VE BEEN HIT!!!" Kyle shrieked while squealing like a little girl.

"Well y'all, looks like we've got two choices; we can panic, or we can scream and panic! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eddie shouted before he gave out a large scream.

"Wait a minute, maybe we can contact somebody from a nearby planet to see if we can make an emergency landing and ask how to work this ship before we're like stuck out here forever," Katelyn suggested.

"Oh please Kate that...that's such a good idea!" Raven said, realizing that Katelyn's idea was the smartest idea ever. "Hey Eddie, see if you can find out what the nearest and habited planet and send a distress call."

"I'm already onto it!" Eddie said while looking into the computer vigorously until he found some information. "Found it!"

"Okay now what does it say?" Alex asked while looking through a manual book that tells you how to work the spaceship which she found in a compartment.

"It says that the nearest and most habited planet is called 'Shuggazoom' which is where we're about to crash in about forty minutes and there are these heroes who call themselves the 'Hyperforce' who are bound to help us," he explained to them. "All I have to do now is contact them and give them a big warning that we're about to crash-land on their planet."

"That's great, just make sure you are polite to them or else there's gonna be some serious consequences," Raven explained while she was helping Alex out.

"Hey what was the planet's name again?" Katelyn asked since was slightly curious with this planet.

"It's called 'Shuggazoom," Eddie said, sounding frustrated. He always hated repeating stuff over and over again.

"Sugar-what?" she asked since she didn't get that at all.

"Never mind, I'm gonna try and contact these Hyperforce," he said who was typing vigorously.

"While we try to figure out how to work this dam thing before we hit this planet and injure ourselves!" Alex said while she and Raven were looking through the manual.

"Hey who wants their pizza?" Kyle asked who was already digging into his share.

"ME!" they all shouted while putting out their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was three fifteen in the morning and the Hyperforce were still fast asleep until the distress call came on. They then quickly but tiredly went over to the control room.

"Man! What time is it?" Sprx asked after giving out a yawn.

"Gibson, any idea who sent the signal?" Chiro asked.

"It appears that the distress signal is coming from some sort of high-class battle-ship," Gibson explained with while looking through the computer and ignoring Sprx's question.

"Well it better be an emergency or else I'm gonna hit them really good for disrupting my beauty sleep!" he complained while rubbing his eyes.

"Save it Sprx, before you loose an arm!" Nova growled since she was in a really bad mood.

"Well it seems they're trying to make contact but without any luck, I'll try and make contact with them instead," Gibson explained again while typing on the keyboard vigorously.

Then a few minutes later, Gibson managed to get the people who were sending the call on the screen.

"**Hello is this thing on! Testing, testing, one, two three,"** Eddie called out while tapping the screen.

"Yes it is on, now please tell us what is wrong," Gibson said calmly but was starting to get really agitated.

"Yeah before I knock you dead!" Sprx shouted at Eddie since he was clearly in a bad mood.

"SPRX!!" they all shouted at him for being rude while Nova punch him on the head.

"**Uhh...did I call in a bad time?"** Eddie asked who was clearly making things worse.

"**EDDIE!!"** his friends yelled at him from behind for wasting time.

"**Hey I'm just asking!"** he said back to is friends, looking slightly annoyed, and then went back to talking to the Hyperforce who he thought were in costumes. **"Anyway, the point is we've just been hit and we're about to crash-land on your planet so we need help right now!"**

"_**Warning, entering planet Shuggazoom on collision course, please activate emergency landing and shield system," **_the alarm said in the spaceship.

"**Uhh...How do you do that exactly?"** Alex asked, who was in front of the steering wheel but was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"WHAT! You mean you don't know how to drive that spaceship you're in?!" Gibson shrieked since he just couldn't believe that they were on a ship that they had no idea how to work.

"**Well we regained consciousness and we were already in space and in this dam spaceship,"** Eddie explained as calmly as possible.

"**But Alex does know how to steer and drive,"** Katelyn said, who was still eating her pizza, and thought that might be helpful.

"**That doesn't mean that I know how to work this thing properly you know," **Alex explained.

"Okay no reason to panic, now just tell us what type of spaceship you're on," Sprx said.

"**Uhh...well...we don't exactly know,"** Eddie confessed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Isn't there some sort of manual on that ship?" Otto asked.

"**As a matter of fact there is and my friends are looking through it," **Eddie said, looking a bit nervous. **"Hey Rae, can you come over here for a minute?"**

"**Sorry no can do, I'm still helping Alex out," **Raven said while looking through the manual. **"Just ask them what we need to do."**

"**Uh yeah can you please tell us what we need to do?"** Eddie asked politely but nervously. Before they could explain to him, another warning came up.

"_**Warning, five minutes until collision with Shuggazoom, please activate emergency landing and shield system," **_the alarm said.

"**That's what we're trying to figure out you stupid machine! Ouch!"** Alex shouted while kicking the side of the ship but in the process of hurting her foot.

"**Any idea which button we press?"** Raven asked while looking at all the buttons that were in front of her.

"Is there a large green button in the middle?" Sprx asked.

"**Uhh...yep there is,"** she said once she found a large, bright green button.

"Press that," he then said.

So without thinking twice, she immediately pushed the button.

"_**Shield activated," **_the alarm said as a green shield surrounded the spaceship.

"**Well that worked, now we have to figure out where the emergency landing button is," **Raven said while giving out a small sigh of relief.

"**Well we better hurry up cause we're not that far from crash-landing on Shuggazoom,"** Kyle said while making sure he had his seatbelt on him and that he was tightly secure.

"_**Hey excuse me, but can you sort of h(static) us with this sit(static) please?"**_ Eddie asked politely but they didn't hear his voice clearly.

"What did you say? We can barely hear you," Gibson said.

"_**Hello? I think I'm l(static) your signal," **_Eddie said before his signal was completely cut off.

"What happened?" Chiro asked while Gibson was typing at the computer with no such luck.

"Apparently, we lost their signal," Gibson explained with a worried expression. "That means they're in more trouble than they were before!"

"Why's that?" Otto asked, looking puzzled.

"Well they can't land here safely without knowing how to activate the emergency landing system, and if they don't do that then could get seriously injured," he explained to Otto.

"Oh yeah!" Otto exclaimed. "Well at least their shield's on."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, you win a golden star," Sprx sarcastically said.

"Thanks!" he said gleefully, obviously not getting the sarcasm in Sprx's voice.

"So what should we do?" Nova asked while looking at the navigator.

"I say we go out and help them, they could be seriously hurt when they land here," Chiro said.

"I agree, since I don't know how strong their ship is therefore there's a slight chance that they will survive," Gibson said.

"So let's get out there already!" Nova shouted while she and the others were running towards their own tube to get outside.

While the hyperforce were talking to each other,

"Hey Eddie, what went wrong?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, I lost contact with them for some reason," he explained, looking confused.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Katelyn said with a questioning look while thinking very hard.

"Brilliant deduction Captain Obvious, you win the grand prize," Eddie sarcastically replied.

"Why thank you Edmond," she said, not realizing that she said his name wrong.

"It's _Edward_!" he shouted.

"Whoever! You should be happy I said your name at all," Katelyn said who was getting annoyed with Eddie shouting at her just because she said his name wrong.

"Will you two stop that!?" Raven shouted while getting irritated with their bickering. "We've got more problems ahead, look!"

They all looked at the front to see that they were about to crash-land in about a matter of a minutes. They even began to realize that they were going down faster than they were before.

"What are we going to do; we don't even know where the emergency landing button is!" Kyle shouted while squealing like a pig.

"Well we're just gonna have to make a guess work!" Alex shouted back while looking at all the buttons.

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?!" _Midnight asked, ducking under a seat with fear.

"_Yeah because the last time you did guess work, we ended up in big trouble!" _Gigi shrieked while going under the seat as well.

"No that was Katelyn who did the guess work," Alex explained, feeling irritated.

"Ohh yeeaahh!!" everyone else (except for Katelyn) exclaimed, remembering what really happened before.

"But it doesn't matter, we better think of something quick before we're in serious trouble," she explained.

"But at least the shield's up," Katelyn said. "And another good thing about us being part vampires is because we're all immortal so we can't die from it."

"That's the problem, if someone sees that we're still alive and not injured, they'll know," Raven explained, looking nervous.

"So let's start looking at these buttons to see if we can find the right one," Alex said.

"Oooo can I help?" Katelyn asked eagerly.

"I don't know Kate; you sometimes do things that get us into trouble," she said nervously.

"Yeah remember the last time you helped us we almost got killed!" Raven said.

"Look I just want to help you guys a bit that's all so please!!" Katelyn pleaded.

"Well….," Alex said since she wasn't so sure about it.

"Please!!" she pleaded again.

"Alright! Alright! But only a little help, and fast!" Alex then said with haste. "'Cause we don't really have that much time left!"

"Alright got it! Got it, so let's get started then," Katelyn said while looking at all the buttons.

"Okay, which button should we try first?" Raven asked with curiosity.

"Hey what does this button do I wonder?" Katelyn asked herself quietly while aiming her finger towards the bright red button.

When Alex saw Katelyn aiming her finger towards that button, she noticed some small writing that were big enough for her to read it beside the button that said:

_**Eject button**_

_**Don't press it unless for emergency**_

_**Only ejects front passengers**_

"KATE DON'T PRESS THAT!!" Alex shouted, trying to stop Katelyn after reading it.

Before she got that message, her finger had already pressed the button. The minute she pressed it, part of the roof opened on top of Raven and Alex and their seats shot them up into the air and out of the ship!!! Once they were out of the ship, the roof then closed by itself.

"Katelyn what did you do?!" Riley asked, looking completely shocked.

"I don't know all I did was press this button and they all of a sudden went up through the roof," Katelyn explained, looking slightly confused.

"Maybe it's because you pressed the eject button!" Eddie shouted, looking at the instructions beside the button before looking really angry at Katelyn.

"No I didn't!" Katelyn shouted back at him and then went to the button to see what it was and realized that he was right. "Oh, I did, oops."

"What are we gonna do now?!" Kyle asked, now looking really scared.

"Well thanks to Katelyn, there's nothing we can do except sit tight on our seats and scream and panic!" Eddie said before screaming like a little girl.

"But what about Raven and Alex, they've just been shot out of the spaceship and all you can think about is sitting tight on your seat, screaming and panicking!" Amber shouted at Eddie who was still screaming.

"We've got more problem ahead, we're gonna hit those trees!!" Kyle shouted before letting out a humongous scream.

The other looked to where Raven and Alex were before they were ejected out and realized that they weren't far from crashing towards a couple of trees!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" they all screamed before crashing into the trees and loosing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hyperforce flew towards the crash site using their jet-packs. It wasn't far from the city but flying with their jet packs was faster than running. Once they got to the crash site, they noticed that the ship wasn't destroyed but was slightly damaged.

"Do you think that they're still alive Gibson?" Chiro asked while looking at the damage the ship had and landing at the same time.

"Don't know exactly, but there's a major possibility that they are seriously injured," Gibson explained, looking deeply concerned.

"Wow guys check it out!" Otto shouted while running up towards the ship with excitement.

"What?" they asked.

"They were riding on a high-classified fighter ship and one of the best ever heard of!" he explained with excitement while patting the ship gently. "Not to mention that it has an ion-injected neutron hyperdrive!"

"Yes we really needed to know about that Otto," Gibson said with an annoyed look on his face. "Now why don't we just help those people that are still inside!"

"Oh, oops!" Otto said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Antauri went up to the side-door of the ship, placed his hand on it and with his telekinesis power, automatically opened the door. Once it was open they went inside to get these people out. Since Gibson was the first to get inside, he immediately checked to see if they were alive.

"There unconscious but they're alive," Gibson explained while gently picking up Riley and dragging her out of the ship.

"Man! How old are they exactly?" Sprx asked when he noticed Kyle lying unconscious in his seat while dragging Eddie out. "Cause that boy's just a kid!"

"And what's with all these animals?" Nova asked, looking at the animals that were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Well he's probably no more than fourteen or fifteen while the others are probably eighteen or nineteen years old," Gibson explained once he came back in and started dragging Amber out of the ship but being careful not to step on the animals that were around her. "As for the animals, I have no idea though they look really wild, apart from the cat."

"So what you're saying is that they're just young kids carrying around possibly dangerous animals," Chiro said while he and Antauri both picked Kyle up and took him out.

"I'm afraid so," Gibson said after laying Amber on the floor beside Riley.

"Hey I've got just one question," Otto said while dragging Katelyn out of her seat and taking her out of the ship. "Where are the front passengers?"

"What do you mean Otto?" Nova asked, looking slightly confused.

"There're two seats missing at the front," he explained while pointing at the front of the ship.

Just then, they all heard a scream coming from Eddie's walkie talkie wristwatch, making them all jump.

"_**EDDIE, ARE YOU THERE?!! WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER THIS PLEASE!!!?"**_ Alex shouted through the watch.

"Hello, who is this I'm speaking to?" Gibson asked after taking the watch off of Eddie's wrist.

"_**UHH EDDIE, IS THAT YOU?!"**_ she asked.

"No this is the 'Hyperforce', your friends are alive but unconscious," he explained to them.

"Why would you just abandon them like that?!" Sprx asked.

"_**WE DIDN'T ABANDON THEM ALRIGHT!! OUR ABSENTMINDED FRIEND KATELYN PRESSED THE EJECT BUTTON WITHOUT READING THE STUPID INSTRUCTIONS!!" **_Alex explained.

"Where are you now?" Gibson asked.

"_**WHY DON'T YOU ALL LOOK UP!!!"**_ Raven shouted.

They all looked up to see two objects falling down from the sky and heading down towards their direction!

"Wow, their going down without their parachutes!" Otto exclaimed.

"_**THAT'S WHY WE'RE SCREAMING AND SHOUTING!!!!"**_ Alex and Raven explained before screaming bloody-murder. They were in fact so loud that Gibson had to drop the watch and cover his ears along with the others.

"Man that's the loudest scream I've ever heard!!" Sprx said while rubbing his ears after getting a loud burst of screams.

"Apart from Sprx's who screams like a girl," Nova said while giggling to herself after uncovering her ears.

"Yea...uuhh hey!!" Sprx shouted.

"Uhh guys, I think we better start moving out of the way," Chiro said nervously.

"Why's that?" Otto asked looking clueless like most times (but so were the rest of the guys).

"Because I think they're heading this way," he explained.

And sure enough, the two falling objects were coming down faster than before towards the crash-site. They were about to move until they realized that they were about to hit a big tree.

"Hey Gibson, is there any chance that they will survive this crash?" Chiro asked.

"Not without sustaining serious injuries and if that tree can give them much protection, there's a slight chance that they will survive," Gibson explained grimly.

So they just waited for them two to fall into that tree and prayed that they would survive.

Meanwhile, up in the sky,

"HEY RAVEN, IF WE DON'T MAKE IT ON THIS PLANET ALIVE, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD IN ALL MY LIFE!!" Alex screamed.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD SAY THIS ALEX, BUT I'M GLAD THAT WE EVER BECAME FRIENDS!!" Raven screamed.

"FRIENDS TO THE END?!" Alex asked.

"FRIENDS TO THE END!!" Raven shouted.

Just then, they both realized that they were being extremely stupid because they were vampire hybrids with magical powers (DUH!!, apart from the fact that they realized that they were gonna hit a tree. So they looked at each other, smiled and nodded to themselves what they each were gonna do.

"LET'S DO IT!!" Raven shouted while they both stuck their right hand (which showed a symbol of a dragon underneath) out. As they did that, a green glow came out from their hands and surrounded them both like a shield. Then they did what they did best, close their eyes and scream like there was no tomorrow. A minute later, they finally landed in the tree.

"Did we make it?" Alex asked, slowly opening her eyes to find herself in the tree with Raven beside her and the seats underneath them.

"Yeah we did, it's a good thing this tree was here," Raven said while giving out a sigh of relief and started relaxing on the branch. "And look on the bright side, at least things couldn't get any worse."

But that all changed when they both heard a loud crack underneath them and before they knew it, the branch they were on went down to the ground along with them! Once they fell on the floor, they ended up hitting their heads on the floor really hard, making them loose consciousness. Before Alex lost consciousness, she saw a young dark-haired boy with a silver-colored monkey running towards them with four other colored monkeys behind them, all of them looking strangely familiar to her. She was trying hard to remember where she'd seen them until she felt herself slowly going into unconsciousness.

After they lost consciousness,

"Wow, that was some fall," Otto said once they got to the second crash-site which was less serious than the first. Gibson walked over and carefully examined the two girls.

"They're still alive but they've hit their heads pretty hard," Gibson said. "We better get these two into the med bay along with the others."

So Antauri gently levitated Alex and Raven, along with their other friends and their pets and started walking towards the Super Robot with the other robot monkeys and Chiro behind him. While they were walking towards the robot, Chiro couldn't help but realizing that these were the exact people he saw in his dreams. But thought it was best to tell Antauri later once these strangers were in the med bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ow!! My head hurts!" Alex complained once she regained consciousness and realized that she wasn't outside anymore.

She was lying on what seemed to be a medical bed in a medical room filled with weird gadgets and unusual medical equipment. When she turned to her right, she saw her unconscious friend Raven lying on another bed.

"Hey Rae wake up!" she whispered while shaking Raven up.

"Wh...wha...what happened?" Raven asked once she woke up and slowly sat up on the medical bed.

"I don't know but we must have been unconscious when we were brought here," Alex said while sitting up. "Though I definitely remember seeing this place before, in our vision."

"Please don't tell me that our vision might come true because I don't want that to happen!" Raven said nervously.

"Well we could be in a different hospital but in a room that looks the same as the one we saw but for now, we better just stay calm and not panic," Alex said. "Anyway, it's not like that a monkey is gonna walk right through that door."

Just then, Otto came into the room looking for something and realized that Raven and Alex were awake. They stared at one another for about a few seconds. Then Raven and Alex did what they thought was natural, especially since there was green monkey in the room that looked exactly like the one in their vision, they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Otto screamed.

"AAAHHH...Hey hold on a minute, why is this monkey screaming at us!?" Raven asked after they all stopped screaming.

"Well maybe it's because we scared him a bit," Alex suggested.

"No actually I was just screaming because you guys were screaming," Otto explained which shocked the girls. "By the way, I'm Otto!"

The girls stared at each other before looking at the monkey. "Say what?" Raven asked who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you each a translator," Otto said while going to a drawer and rummaging through it.

"Why do we need translators?" Alex asked.

"Well so you can...What!? You can understand what I'm saying!?" Otto asked while turning around facing them and looking shocked.

"Well duh! It's not like we don't understand your language, and besides we understand most languages," Raven explained while acting as if it was obvious.

"Wow, so you understand what I'm saying?" Otto asked while staring at them in awe.

"Well yeah, it's not like we understand animal talk because if you were speaking monkey, then we would have definitely not understood you," Alex said.

"But I am speaking monkey," Otto explained, looking slightly confused.

"WHAT!!? But then how can we understand you unless...," she started saying until realization hit her. Since Alex and the others are part-animals, they could understand what other animals are saying without having to use a translator.

Just then, Chiro and the other robot monkeys came running into the room looking worried.

"Otto are you alright, we heard you screaming!" Chiro said.

"Yeah I was just screaming because they were screaming," Otto explained.

"Whose they?" Sprx asked until he realized that Raven and Alex were both awake but speechless.

"Ah I see that they are both awake, did you give them both a translator Otto?" Gibson asked.

"I didn't have to, they could already understand me," he explained to them.

"What!!" the others screamed.

"But that is scientifically impossible!" Gibson said. "Not to mention highly unheard of since no human can ever understand us!"

"But they were just talking to me a minute ago before you guys came, isn't that right?" Otto asked Raven who was still speechless.

They were not speaking to them at first but then they thought it was best to say something.

"Say what?" Raven asked who was still in shock.

"I don't think they could understand us," Nova said.

"What should we say to them?" Alex asked Raven in Latin.

"I don't know but as long as we speak in Latin they won't even know what we're saying," Raven replied to Alex in Latin.

"Actually, I think they're just trying to ignore us," Sprx said while Raven and Alex were still talking to each other in Latin.

"Gibson, any idea what they're saying?" Chiro asked.

"No, but I have heard that language before, though I thought it was a dead language since it's more than 2,000 years old," explained Gibson. "Plus it's one of planet earth's languages called 'Latin'".

"What! That dead language! I thought they were just talking gibberish!" Sprx said.

"You think everything's gibberish," Nova said to Sprx.

"But then how do you guys know this language?" Chiro asked.

"Many years ago, when Mandarin was still in the team, two twin girls much older than you came to Shuggazoom from Earth by accident and helped us stop Skeleton King from taking over Shuggazoom. Sadly, they both died in the process. The reason we know this language is because the two girls understood several languages including Latin," Antauri explained, confusing Chiro a lot.

When Alex heard that, she became slightly curious. " What were names of those girls?" she asked before realizing what she did and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh snap!"

"Well I guess you were right Otto, they do understand us," Gibson said to Otto before talking to Chiro. "Why don't you talk to them first, I think they're still shocked in seeing us."

Chiro nodded in reply and walked up to Alex who was getting slightly suspicious. He then smiled and extended out his hand. "Hi, my name's Chiro."

_Oh snap, that was our vision part, _Alex thought, looking warily at Raven who was also looking at her with nervous glances. _Well I better do something or else he'll think I'm just playing dumb for which I'm definitely not playing with them!_

So she slowly but absentmindedly shook his hand but still looked a bit shocked to seeing them. "Uh...H-hi I'm Alexandrea and this is my friend Raven," Alex started saying while shaking his hand for a few seconds before letting go of his hand. "But I prefer to be called Alex."

"And you can call me Rae if you want to," Raven said to Chiro before looking towards the robot monkeys. "And you guys are...?"

"I'm Nova," Nova said.

"I'm Otto but you guys already know that," Otto said.

"Name's Sprx-77, but you can call me Sparks," Sprx said in a flirting accent.

"Or Sparky," Nova said, making the two girls giggle.

"Hey don't call me that! You know I hate that name!" Sprx shouted, looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah whatever Sparky," Nova said just to annoy him a bit more.

"Grrrrr!!!" Sprx growled.

"Anyway, I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me mister or Hal just Gibson please," Gibson said, who sounded like one of those posh English guys they see in movies to the girls.

"And I am best known as Antauri, second in command of the hyperforce," Antauri said, who sounded like a wise man to them.

"The what?" Alex asked looking slightly confused.

"We are the 'Hyperforce' and I'm the leader of the team, you and your friends sent a distress signal to us," Chiro explained.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Alex exclaimed since she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're just a kid!"

"Hey I'm fourteen years old!" Chiro said looking annoyed.

"But you're still just a kid leading a bunch of colored monkeys!" Raven said, looking shocked.

"You mean 'cybernetic' monkeys," Gibson corrected them.

"Yeah whatever, anyway just to avoid that subject for a moment, do you know where the others are?" Raven asked, noticing that the others weren't here with them.

"Don't worry, they're in another room, alive but unconscious," Gibson explained.

"Okay..., but what about the animals?" Raven asked looking anxious.

"Yeah, including my cat," Alex asked.

"They're alive but there all are all in a cage because we weren't so sure if they were tamed or not," he then explained. "As for the cat, she's unconscious but in the same room as your friends."

"Well that's a relief," Alex said in relief until she realized what he had just said. "Did you say that they were all in a cage together?"

"Yes that is correct," Gibson said.

"Oh boy, you shouldn't have put them all in one cage," Raven said.

"Why, will they kill each other or start doing a wrestling match?" Sprx asked while joking at the same time.

"No, but if their in a cage together and we're not there, they will...," Alex started saying until they heard a loud crash and then an explosion somewhere which made the floor rumble a bit. "...Do that..."

"What just happened?" Otto asked.

"They've just escaped from their cages, but that's scientifically impossible!" Gibson said while looking at his tracking device. He couldn't understand how they could get out of the cage, especially ones that were built to keep strong creatures in.

"Well it's possible for magical animals, especially those that work as a team," Raven said, looking slightly grim. "Where are they now?"

"Two of them went into the training room; two more have gone into the control room and three of them went into the kitchen," Antauri said while looking at the tracking device that Gibson was looking at still.

"Why would they go into the kitchen when you guys aren't there?" Nova asked looking confused.

"They probably just want to snack in there," Sprx said while joking at the same time which Nova responded by hitting him on the head.

"Well we better go and get them before they do any damage and make a mess," Gibson said.

"You're right, let's get them," Chiro said.

"We better go with you guys as well," Alex said.

"You don't have to, we've dealt with worse things before and beside you've just woken up," Chiro said.

"You mean you've dealt with a skilled panther, a war-horse, two intelligent wolves, a strong phoenix, a teasing but expert-fighting falcon and a gigantic snake all together?" Raven sarcastically asked with an 'I-don't-think-so' look.

"Uhh...well...umm...," Chiro stated saying but he was lost for words.

"We didn't think so, and besides, you won't be able to catch them without us because they know us and won't hurt us," Alex said while getting off of the med bed. "So what do yah say?"

"Alright I guess you guys can help us since they're yours but as long as you go with one of us," Chiro said.

"Whatever kid," Alex said.

"Hey my name's not kid, it's Chiro," he said looking irritated.

"Yeah whatever," she then said while stretching herself a bit. "Well I don't know about you guys but I gonna go to the training room to see if Midnight's there."

"While I go to the command center to see if Palo is there," Raven said while getting off of the med bed and stretching herself up.

"Chiro and I will escort you to the training room," Antauri said to Alex.

"While I take you to the command center," said Nova to Raven.

"Well I'll go to the other medical room to check on your friends with Otto here to assist me," Gibson said.

"Which leaves me with sorting the animals in the kitchen," Sprx said with a gloomy face, making the two girls laugh. "Aww man!"

"Oh by the way, if you do happen to see the animals, I suggest you keep very still," Alex warned.

"Why?" Sprx asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Raven said which left the others looking a bit nervous (except for Antauri).

Once that was settled, they all went up in teams (except for Sprx) and went off in different directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So Alex, How long have you had these animals?" Chiro asked while pretending not to be nervous but without any luck.

"We've had these animals for a really long time now, ever since we were little kids," she said casually. "They're all really friendly though, once they get to know you."

"Isn't it unwise for you to keep such a dangerous creature?" Antauri asked with a look of concern.

"Well to you guys yes but to me, not at all but it's probably because I've never had any problems with Midnight," Alex said. "Come to think of it, none of us had any problems with any of our pets."

"Oh," Chiro said.

"Anyway what do you guys do anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well we mainly protect Shuggazoom from our enemy the Skeleton King," Chiro explained to her. "Have you ever heard of him?"

"No not to my knowledge, but then again I've made tons of enemies when I was once a famous police detective," Alex explained.

"So you've had some fighting experiences," Antauri said curiously.

"Yeah you bet'cha I have; as a matter of fact, I actually beat up a grown-up when I was eight years old and he only had a bat as a weapon," Alex said while giggling a bit before realizing what she just said was a mistake so lied a little about it. "But he was really quite stupid anyway so it was easy for me to beat him up".

"There's just one more question I need to ask you; why were you so curious when I was talking about the two girls?" Antauri asked.

"Well...it's just that, I was born in Transylvania and I don't recall anybody who went missing from there," Alex said. _Apart from some of the villagers because of the vampires hunting in the night, _she thought to herself.

"Well that was a while ago, plus one of them was a part vampire and another was a witch," he then said.

"What!?" Alex and Chiro shouted, looking a bit shocked.

"Wait a minute, there is no such thing as vampires!" Alex said while lying through her teeth.

"So you don't believe in things like vampires, witches, wizards or werewolves?" Antauri asked.

"No! What do you think I am; a superstitious person!" Alex said, looking annoyed.

"I was only trying to...," Antauri started saying until he was interrupted by her.

"Just forget it alright! Were here to get the animals not to know about ourselves," she said while going in front of them looking angry.

While she was walking in front of them, Antauri noticed a birthmark of a dragon on the inside of her right hand and realized what that was since he seen it before but a long time ago. He was about to ask her about it but decided it was best to ask about it later since he already made her mad.

"Hey Antauri," Chiro whispered to him so that Alex couldn't hear their conversation. What they didn't know was that she could hear everything whether it was a whisper or a conversation in a room next door thanks to her powers but Chiro and Antauri didn't know that. "Do you think we could trust her?"

"I don't sense any evil in her but I think it is best if we find out more about her before we trust her, for I sense that she is hiding the truth about something," he whispered back.

_Dam! They know I'm hiding the truth about myself but I can't tell them what I am or else they probably won't trust me or my other friends, not to mention asking me about these twins or if I knew them, _Alex thought nervously to herself. She was still pondering over it until she heard Eddie through her walkie talkie wristwatch, making herself stop walking to answer it.

"_**Hey Alex you there?" **_Eddie asked, sounding quite scared.

"Yeah Eddie I'm here, I can tell that your now awake; hey Eddie what's up you sound a bit scared?"Alex asked when she noticed that he sounded scared.

"_**Umm... well can you help us here for a minute cause there's a talking monkey trying to explain what happened to us and I'm not sure if it's being friendly with us or tricking us into becoming breakfast, lunch or dinner," **_Eddie said, making Alex roll her eyes as if to say 'Oh brother!'.

"Which one of the monkeys were you talking to?" Alex asked.

"_**The one that's...hey wait a minute, you know these monkeys?" **_Eddie asked sounding shocked.

"Well while you guys were still unconscious and in another room, we were talking to them and asking where you guys were and stuff," Alex explained before going into Latin so Chiro and Antauri couldn't understand. "Just make sure you tell the others to not tell these guys that we're part-vampires."

"_**Right...why not?" **_Eddie asked in Latin, sounding confused.

"Because if they find out what we are they might not trust us," Alex explained in Latin.

"_**Alright we gotcha!"**_ Eddie said in Latin again. _**"But we should tell these guys sometime today before they find out themselves and start hating us."**_

"I know but for now I think it's best not to think about it right now because the animals are loose and I think they're pretty angry," Alex explained in Latin.

"_**Well do you need any help?"**_Eddie asked in Latin.

"Well that would be kind of useful, just ask those robot monkeys where the kitchen is becasue one robot monkey called Sprx went by himself and I think he might need some help," Alex said in Latin.

"_**Robot monkeys?"**_ Eddie asked in English, sounding confused.

"Well it's slightly obvious that they're robot monkeys because they have some metal parts on them," Alex explained to Eddie.

"_**Alright, well we'll talk later then,"**_ Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie you didn't answer my question about which monkey you were talking to," Alex said just as Eddie was about to hang up.

"_**Oh yeah it was this blue monkey who kept talking scientifically, I didn't really understood him but luckily Riley and Amber did," **_Eddie said.

"I believe that was Mr. Hal Gibson you were talking to but he prefers to be called Gibson," Alex said.

"_**Really? More like Mr. Hal Brain-strain if you ask me," **_Eddie joked making Alex laugh.

"_**Hey be nice to him Eddie or else I'll give you more than just a black eye!" **_Amber shouted at him.

"_**Why, you have a crush on him?"**_ Eddie asked while joking and teasing her at the same time.

"_**That's it, you're going down!"**_ Amber said in a threatening tone.

"Hey Amber how you feeling?" Alex asked quickly before Amber did anything to Eddie.

"_**My head still hurts by I pretty much alright,"**_ Amber said casually.

Though before Alex could talk to then some more or ask them anymore questions, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she saw that it was Chiro who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Can we get going now to the training room to get your pet because we're just standing here doing nothing while you're talking to your friends," Chiro said, looking pretty bored.

"Oh right sorry, hey I've gotta go now guys so talk to y'all later then," Alex said to her friends.

"_**Alright Alex, bye!"**_ they all shouted through the walkie talkie before hanging up.

"Alright well let's get going then," Alex said while gesturing Chiro and Antauri to go first. Once they were in front of her, she followed them while thinking about how Raven was handling this yellow monkey called Nova.

Meanwhile, with Raven and Nova heading towards the control room,

"So tell me what you guys do again?" Raven asked Nova while walking to the control room.

"Well we protect Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King who wants to rule the universe, though right now we're in the middle of a battle with him and his army of the undead and his formless," Nova explained.

"Formless?" Raven asked, looking really confused.

"Yeah it's these black and white creatures which serve Skeleton King; he uses this disgusting black ooze to make them in his fortress," Nova then explained.

"But that's so confusing, they do have a form don't they or else they can't fight you guys unless they ooze you guys and make just one nasty mess," Raven said with a look of disgust.

"No silly, the reason we call them formless is because they start life without any form," Nova explained while giving out a slight giggle.

"Oh, well it's a good thing because I wouldn't want to have a formless slobbering all over me," Raven said while grimacing at the thought. "Not to mention going all over my clothes which I designed and made by myself."

"You make your own clothes?" Nova asked with interest.

"Yeah I was once the greatest fashion designer in the world a few months back but I quit my job," Raven explained while boasting about her talent.

"Why did you hate it?" Nova asked.

"Well...when I first entered the job I did hate it because I was more like a maid or a servant over there than anything else, but when I became head of the fashion company I loved it to bits," Raven said it with a dreamy expression. "Plus the business was getting better and it became the most famous clothes design in the whole wide world."

"So why did you quit?" Nova asked since she didn't understand why Raven would quit a job that she loved.

"Well...I-I though it was best to explore around the world a bit," Raven lied about it which made Nova a bit suspicious. "But I wasn't the only one that quit my job, the others quit theirs as well and they loved theirs as well."

"Really, who else?" Nova asked with interest.

"Well there's Alex who was once a world-famous police detective, Eddie was once a very popular rapper, Riley and Amber were once super-genius scientists, Katelyn was once a professional biologist, and Kyle, my little annoying brother, was once a well-known mathematician," Raven said.

"But you all quit because you wanted to explore the world," Nova guessed though she didn't really believe what Raven had said.

"Well...yeah!" Raven said to Nova which wasn't a complete lie. "As a matter of fact we were just leaving San Francisco when this weird portal came in front of us, sucked us and brought here."

"Where's San Francisco?" Nova asked with a questioned look.

"That's in Earth, have you ever to Earth?" Raven asked hopefully.

"I have seen it but that was when we were stopping Skeleton King from destroying it and that's in another dimension," Nova explained.

"WHAT!! You've gotta be kidding me!" Raven screamed which was so loud that Nova had to cover her ears up until Raven stopped screaming. "Oops, sorry Nova."

"That's okay," Nova said while rubbing her ears. "I would be also in shock to if I came to a different world."

"Yeah well anyway, let's go get the animals then shall we?" Raven asked.

While they were still walking to the control room, Raven (who was still embarrassed for screaming at Nova) was also thinking how her best friend Alex was handling with Chiro and Antauri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They finally made it to the training room and were now on their guard (except for Alex) while searching for them.

"You know, there's no reason for you boys to be on your guard," Alex said casually since she wasn't afraid of the animals. "They're probably not too bothered to fight."

"It is always best to stay alert even when you least expect it," Antauri said to her while having his purple claws out.

Just then they heard a loud growl and an angry neighing somewhere in the training room.

"Well I guess Palo is here as well," Alex said casually. "This means I know what they're planning."

"What's their plan?" Chiro asked.

"Well you see, they'll first try to catch you off guard by...," she started saying until she was interrupted when Midnight and Palo came from both sides with their wings spread out and charging straight at them! Luckily, Chiro, Antauri and Alex both jumped up in the air before the animals trampled over them. "Doing that."

Every time they were on the ground, Midnight and Palo would always be at least six inches towards them that they ended up dodging them.

"Well how are we gonna stop them?" Chiro asked once they were on the ground while Midnight and Palo began charging towards them again.

So without saying anything, Alex walked in front of the charging animals, waited there for a few seconds, and did what she always did whenever the animals were in trouble.

"MIDNIGHT!! PALO!! STOP CHARGING AT US THIS INSTANT!!" Alex shouted, making the animals stop charging instantly. Once they stopped, they slowly walked towards her with their heads down and their ears all flopped up.

"_Man Alex do you have to shout that loud at us, we're only just doing our duty," _Midnight said, looking hurt.

"_Yeah I mean you could just tell us what to do and what to not do without having to yell," _Palo suggested.

"They talk?" Chiro asked looking shocked while Alex was petting both Midnight and Palo.

"Well yeah, didn't I tell you two that they were magical creatures?" Alex asked.

"Well you did but you never told us that they could talk," Chiro explained.

"Well now you know," Alex said casually.

Just then, they first heard Sprx screaming, and then they heard a group of people laughing.

"Well I guess the others found the rest of the animals, and I think Sprx is having some fun," Alex said while she and the other were walking towards the sound. "I wonder what's going on over there?"

When they got to were the noises came from, which was in the kitchen, what they saw in front of them was hilarious. In the middle of the kitchen, covered in ice cream and whipped cream, was Sprx and coiled around him was Cabro who surprisingly was licking the ice cream off of him with delight like a dog.

"Man, now that's what I call a 'just desert'," Raven said while she and the others (apart from Otto since he wasn't even in the kitchen) were trying hard to control their laughter but failing dramatically.

"How ya doing over there, 'Santa'," Alex said before bursting into laughter.

"Hahahaha verrryyy funny!" Sprx said, looking both annoyed and frightened. "Now can someone please get this worm off of me?!"

"Actually, that's a snake, a king cobra to be exact which is one the longest of the venomous land snakes on planet earth," Gibson explained while the others were still laughing.

"Meaning...?" Sprx asked nervously.

"It's poisonous," Gibson simply translated.

"Oh great! That makes me feel sooo much better!" Sprx sarcastically replied while looking even more nervous than before. "Now can someone _please _get this thing off me!?"

"Chill out man he won't bite you; he's more like a dog, in a weird sort-of-way," Kyle explained while slowly picking up Cabro and gently uncoiling him off Sprx.

"_Hey I wasn't even finished licking the ice cream off,"_ Cabro explained to Kyle while licking his mouth with his long slithering tongue.

"What! That snake talks!" Sprx shrieked.

"All the animals do, we already told you guys that they were magical so we thought it would be kind of obvious," Raven explained.

Just then, Otto came into the room carrying in his arms something soft, fluffy and black which they all realized was Gigi.

"Hey guys, guess who's finally awake," Otto said while stoking Gigi who was really enjoying it.

"Hey there Gigi how ya feeling?" Alex asked.

"_Well I was first a little bit dizzy from that accident, but now I'm getting all this stroking, I feel really relaxed,"_ Gigi said while giving out a long loud purr which made everyone laugh.

"Aww that's sweet, you know that's the first time that Gigi has ever allowed a stranger to touch her," Alex said.

"Well were not surprised, he's pretty much good at making friends," Nova explained while referring to Otto.

"Yes he's pretty much what we call the 'strong and silent type'," Gibson said.

"Hey that's a bit like our friend Katelyn over here," Amber said while looking at Katelyn who was petting her phoenix Ivy.

"Whoa check it out, a girly Otto," Sprx joked before being hit by Nova. "Oww! Hey what did I do?!"

"Hey Sprx, you still got whipped cream all over your face!" Eddie said while trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah I know, how am I supposed to get rid of it now?!" Sprx asked, looking cross.

"Well there's only one way to get rid of whipped cream," Alex said with sly smile while looking at Midnight who was looking at Sprx with a bit cat-grin on his face.

"What's that?" Sprx nervously asked while backing away slowly.

Without having to be given instructions, Midnight pounced on Sprx, catching him by surprise, and started licking the whipped cream off of him while everyone began laughing. By the time Midnight finished licking the stuff off, Sprx was covered in panther slobber, making everyone laugh even harder. He looked like he just had a shower and forgot to dry himself off.

"Not funny guys, I repeat not funny!" Sprx shouted at them while trying to get most of the slobber off.

"Oh yes it is Sparky," Alex said just to annoy him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" he then shouted, looking really angry.

"Whatever Sprx, whatever," Alex said casually.

"Sparky? That's sounds more like a dogs name to me," Eddie said while laughing still.

"What wrong with Sparky? I think it's kind of a cute nickname," Katelyn said who didn't find that funny.

"You think that everyone's nicknames are cute," Eddie said.

"I so do not Edgar," Katelyn said without realizing that she said his name wrong again.

"It is EDMOND!!" Eddie shouted, who also said his name incorrectly without noticing.

"Edward," Raven and Alex corrected him.

"Whoever!" he then shouted at them.

Just then, an alarm went off which sounded quite loud for Alex and the gang. To them it was so loud that they had to cover their ears!

"Man, what is that loud annoying sound!?" Alex asked while trying to block the noise with her hands.

"That's the major threat alert, the city is under siege, again!" Gibson said, sounding really annoyed.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Nova asked when she and the others noticed that they were clutching their ears.

"No we're not! It's this sound; it's giving us a headache!" Riley complained.

"Not to mention it's blowing our eardrums up!" Raven complained.

"Could you guys make it stop please?!" Kyle asked, looking like he was in real agony.

"Yeah before our heads split up any further!" Eddie complained.

"Just give me a minute," Gibson said while running out of the kitchen towards the control room. In a matter of minutes the alarm went off.

"Whoa finally!" Amber said while rubbing her ears.

"Man! How can you stand hearing that noise anytime there's something dangerous coming towards the city!?" Alex asked, looking both relieved that the noise was gone and annoyed that they had it that loud.

"It's not that loud, it's loud enough for us to hear it but not really loud," Nova explained, looking really confused to why they thought it was loud.

"Then how come it was so loud for us?" Raven asked herself while wondering until she noticed that the animals were glancing nervously at one another.

"We'll discuss this later," Antauri said while running towards the control room. The other robot monkeys (including Chiro) followed Antauri to the command room but the others stayed behind so they could have a quick talk with their animals.

"Would you care to tell us why we can hear things at a high voltage while they can hear things at a normal voltage?" Raven asked while she and the others were giving their animals an annoyed look.

"_Well we forgot to tell you guys about this; since you are part animals, you receive some of our senses as well as our reflexes and your transformations,"_ Midnight explained. _"Not to mention your senses are higher then ours."_

"Well you guys could have told us sooner, because now we've got to try and control that as well," Eddie complained, looking even more annoyed.

"Hey are you guys going to come along or do we have to drag you with us," Nova said who came back to get them.

So without saying a word to one another, they followed Nova to the control room. Once they got there they saw a large screen that showed loads of little lights heading towards the large city.

"Another mass of formless and undead creatures are heading towards Shuggazoom city," Gibson said, looking at the screen while typing at the computers vigorously.

"So how are you guys gonna handle that exactly?" Eddie asked while looking at the screen.

"Well we can't use the robot since there're too much people out there so I guess we're going to have to go on foot," Gibson explained.

"Wait, you guys have a robot?" Amber asked while looking around the room. "Where is it?"

"You're inside it," Sprx said.

"What! You mean we're in a robot," Kyle said looking shocked to find out about that.

"Yes it's also our home if you like the sound better," Chiro said.

"What you mean we've been swallowed by a giant robot!!" Katelyn shrieked.

"No Kate, they mean we're inside a giant robot which they control on," Riley explained while the others groaned with frustration.

"Anyway, is there anything we could do to help?" Alex asked, looking anxious.

"Just stay in the robot and _don't_ touch anything," Antauri said calmly but sternly.

"What! Then what are _we_ suppose to do while you guys are fighting? Sit about doing nothing?!" Alex complained while indicating her other friends.

"I'm sorry but what we're dealing with is much more dangerous that what you all have experienced," Antauri calmly explained to Alex while he and the other went towards their own tubes.

_If only you knew, Alex _thought before letting out a deep sigh.

"Anyway, if you guys get bored, there're a few video games over there and you can all go into the kitchen and get something to eat if you're hungry," Sprx said while pointing to some video games that were on the floor before going into his red tube and going down at the same time as Gibson (who went into his blue tube).

"And if any formless or undead creatures enter the super robot, just hide," Nova said before going into her yellow tube and going down at the same time as Otto (who went into his green tube) to join Gibson and Sprx.

"Hey Antauri, I'm gonna contact Jinmay once we get out," Chiro said before going into his orange tube.

"Roger Chiro," Antauri said before going into his back tube and both of them went down their tubes at the same time to join the others.

Once the hyperforce went out of the super robot, they all ran towards where the formless and the undead army were.

"Antauri, do you think that it was wise leaving those kids in the super robot all by themselves?" Gibson asked. "I mean they could be in league with the Skeleton King."

"There's no fear in leaving them in the robot; I sensed that they were no threat to us however, I sensed that they're holding a secret from us," Antauri calmly said to Gibson.

"Yeah no kidding, that girl Raven was getting slightly nervous when I was asking her a few questions," Nova explained.

"Same with that girl Alex, except she became annoyed while asking her questions," Chiro explained who was now in his hyper-mode.

"What do you suppose they're hiding?" Otto asked.

"I don't know but it must be something that they fear of telling us," Gibson said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't trust them one bit," Sprx said.

"Is it because their panther pounced and slobbered all over you," Nova said while giving a slight giggle.

"Well...kind of, I still haven't got all of that slobber off!" Sprx complained before they saw a large army of formless and undead creatures marching towards them.

"Well team, it's time we mobilized; hyperforce go!" Chiro shouted before charging towards Skeleton King's army.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Man this stinks big time!" Kyle shouted since he was already bored. "How come we can't go and help them!?"

"Because we didn't tell them that we've fought creatures before," Amber replied.

"And why did we not tell them?" Eddie sarcastically asked.

"Because if we told them then we would have to tell them who and what we are," Alex answered.

"Which means they might not trust us," Raven said.

"Well I guess you guys might be right but maybe if we told them the truth, they might understand," Katelyn explained. "And who knows, they might even like us!"

"You know Kate you sometimes sound a bit scary whenever you're right," Riley said.

"_Well it's too late to tell them now because they already left to fight,"_ Midnight said.

"_Anyway we shouldn't have to worry about them you know," _Palo said.

"_Yeah, I mean we don't even know them," _Yin said.

"_You guys can worry about telling them you're secret later when they come back," _Yang said.

"We know but what if they get seriously hurt, maybe even killed," Katelyn said looking worried.

"_Yes you do have a point there Katelyn, we should check to see if they're alright,"_Ivy said.

"Well how are we gonna know what's happening out there if we can't see?" Alex asked.

They were all thinking for a minute until everyone (except for Eddie) had an excellent idea. Then with a superior, yet sly smirks on their faces, they slowly looked at Eddie.

"What!?" Eddie asked until he realized what they were thinking. "Oh no, there is no way that I'm gonna do that and besides; they told us not to touch anything!"

"But they don't know that we know that you're a top hacker," Raven said.

"And besides, how will they know that we touched anything anyway," Alex said.

"No guys I think that's a bad idea," Eddie said while shaking his head. "I'm not doing it and that's final."

Few minutes later,

"Okay, I've now hacked into their viewing screens," Eddie said, looking annoyed while typing at the computer after being ganged-up by his friends. "Now we should see them in about a minute."

And soon enough they got a large clear view of the fight that was happening outside the robot.

"Wow! This is even better than watching T.V with a bucket full of popcorn and wearing nothing except my underwear," Kyle said, making the others look at him with disgust.

"Yeah we really needed to know what you do with your boring yet very disgusting life," Raven said since she couldn't believe that her little brother would do something that insane.

"Could you two stop talking, we're trying to see what's going on out there," Alex said while watching the screen with interest.

On the screen, they saw the hyperforce fighting these weird black-and-white skeleton-like creatures (which Raven explained to the gang that they were called formless) and an army of undead skeletons. They seem to be handling them pretty well.

"Well they certainly know how to handle those creatures," Kyle said while eating a chocolate bar.

"But not as good as us," Eddie said while drinking soda.

"Hey guys, who or what is that?" Katelyn asked while pointing towards the screen.

And sure enough, flying above the sky, was a girl with pink hair wearing a white dress, pink gloves and a pink scarf.

"Oh that must be Jinmay," Alex explained.

"Jinmay?" everyone asked.

"Don't you guys remember what Chiro said to Antauri before they went down, about him contacting some girl named Jinmay," Alex said.

"Oh yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Well now they have a bit of back-up, I guess they don't really need our help," Riley said while she and the others (except for Eddie) were heading towards the kitchen to get some more snacks.

"Uh oh," Eddie stated while looking at the screen with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Eddie; did you press something you weren't meant to?" Raven asked who was about to get annoyed with him if he made a mistake.

"No but I think the hyperforce are gonna need some help," Eddie said, looking concerned.

"Why's that?" Amber asked while the others came back to the screen.

"Cause they've got more company; look!" Eddie said while pointing to the screen.

And sure enough, they saw fifteen more formless coming towards the hyperforce, only larger and meaner looking than the others. Five of them had bladed hands, five of them had hammer like fists, and five had spikes all over their body.

"Do you think we should help them?" Katelyn asked.

"Let just wait and see if they can handle it," Raven said.

"Yeah I mean for all we know, they've handled things like this before," Alex said.

"_Yeah and plus I can't be bothered to go down there really,"_ Gigi said while resting on a chair.

"Well yeah I mean what else could happen?" Kyle asked.

Suddenly, Raven and Alex just froze and every molecule of their body started to tingle. They even felt their surroundings freeze.

**(Vision)**

_(Both) We see Chiro fight the formless. (Alex) Man! For a kid he's pretty good at this maybe we shouldn't need to worry about him. (Raven) Wait a minute, what's that coming towards him, SPIKES!! (Alex) Oh snap! They must have come from one of those giant formless that had their bodies covered in spikes! (Raven) And he hasn't seen them coming towards him! (Both) LOOK OUTTT!!!!!_

**(Vision Ended)**

Then their vision ended as abruptly as it began which made their eyes blink a bit. They gasped after what they saw in their vision and looked at each other with a worried expression.

"What did you two see?" Amber asked.

"Oh my goodness, we better get down there and help them right now!" Alex urgently said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Well if we don't get down there on time, that kid Chiro is gonna be one unhappy pincushion!" Raven said.

"What! You mean he gets turned into a pincushion!?" Katelyn asked, looking both nervous and confused while the others were looking oddly at her.

"Uhh...no Kate, what we mean is that he's gonna get a few spikes imbedded in him by those giant so-called formless," Alex explained while the other were shaking their heads.

"Ohhh!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Well finally!" Eddie said, shaking his head while looking annoyed until he realized that the hyperforce were nearly defeated. "Uh oh; this is not good."

"What's not good?" Riley asked.

"The hyperforce seemed to be loosing this battle I'm afraid," Eddie sadly explained while pointing at the screen.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do," Amber said while the others were looking at the screen.

"Are we all thinking what I think we're all thinking?" Riley asked with a mischievous smile.

"I think we all are," Raven said, who also had that mischievous smile.

"Well guys, I think it's time we kick some formless-ass," Alex said while cracking her knuckles.

"But there's just one problem, how can we fight without our weapons?" Eddie asked while setting the computer back the way it was.

With a snap of her fingers, Alex magically brought all their weapons in front of them.

"I hate it when you get two spaces in front of me," Eddie said, looking slightly annoyed at Alex.

"Well guys, get the weapons that you really need, have your animals with you and let's get out there and kick some butt!" Raven said while picking up her long nine tailed horse whip and her atlantican sword.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Eddie said while picking up a gun.

"Wait a minute, before we go out we better put on these," Amber said while pulling out a box that contained their prized possessions, their warrior crystals.

When they all became the seven warriors, they each were given special crystals in the shape of their animal signs. The reason that they were so special is because if they broke for any apparent reasons, they will magically repair themselves. And if any one of the seven warriors wore them in battle, they can magically summon an elegant but strong and powerful magic staff with a long and deadly blade at the end of it that can pierce through any skin. Once they weren't needed anymore, they magically disappeared until they were needed again for the next battle.

"Oh yeah, we better not forget those incase we need them," Raven said while she and the others took their own necklace out of the box.

"Well is everyone ready to kick some butt?" Alex asked while putting her knives in her holder outside of her boot and her gun belt with her guns around her waist.

"YEAH!" they all shouted before they all did their secret hand-shake.

"Well let's go get them!" Riley shouted while she and the others went to the tubes that the hyperforce went through.

"Uh guys, how do they work?" Eddie asked when they realized that didn't know how to work those things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

This was not going well for the hyperforce and they knew it, though they never stopped trying. While the others were on the floor badly injured, Antauri, who was the only one that was left standing, was still fighting the formless and undead creatures a few minutes ago until he got outnumbered. Now badly beaten, Antauri could only watch as one of the skeletons was about to spear him down with its sword. Just before it had a chance, a whip came out of nowhere, coiled around the sword, and pulled it out of the skeleton's bony hands. It was confused at first to where the sword went until it turned its heat to the left and saw something that shocked it. Wondering why, Antauri gently turned his head towards where the skeleton was looking and realized who were over there. Who he saw was Alex holding a whip and the skeleton's sword with the gang and their animals (except for Gigi) beside them. Each of them were carrying really dangerous weapons.

"Hey numb-skull, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Raven taunted at the skeleton soldier while Alex was fiddling with its sword like a toy.

"Hey nice come-back Raven!" Eddie complimented since he always loved taunting the bad guys.

"Thanks! Now let's see if this bone-head can shed a few bits," Raven then said while smiling at her joke.

The skeleton was about to attack when Alex threw the sword at the skeleton like a spear and the blade hit directly on the creature's chest, making it shatter into millions of pieces.

"Man! That was a good shot," Raven commented.

"Thanks Rae, I've been practicing on my aims," Alex said.

Just then, all of Skeleton King's army saw them and began marching towards them, leaving the hyperforce wounded.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Kyle asked while readying himself.

"I've got one, Kyle; you go and help the hyperforce. And as for the rest of us; get them!" Raven shouted while she and the others charged towards the army leaving a crestfallen Kyle behind.

_Why is it always me that has to take care of somebody while the rest fight off bad guys!? Kyle _thought while rushing towards Antauri to heal him up with his healing powers.

"HIYAH!" Amber screamed while giving a skeleton a kick in the chest while shooting a couple of them in the head with Yang fighting beside her.

"Nice shot sis!" Riley shouted while using some of her martial arts by using her staff on five formless with Yin fighting beside her.

"Thanks!" Amber replied to her twin sister while taking out two more skeletons with her acid gun.

The others were doing pretty well too. Eddie was taking down three formless and three skeletons with his staff and some martial arts with some help from Blaze. Raven was taking down five formless with her long nine-tailed horse whip and three skeletons with her special atlantican sword with some help from Palo. Katelyn was taking down four formless with her excellent archery skills and two skeletons with her whip made of vines that had a bit of toxic poison ivy on it with some help from Ivy. And Alex was taking down four formless down with her long whip and five skeletons with her crucifix gun which contained a bit of holy oil in each bullet with some help from Midnight and. Including Kyle who took down two formless with acid which he sprayed with a specially modified water gun and two skeletons by strangling them with his bare hands since they tried to stop him from helping the hyperforce with Cabro backing him up.

While they were still fighting, one of the formless transformed itself into a large insect with stingers for hands, making it look like a wasp without wings. Once it finished transforming itself, it walked slowly towards Alex. That was the biggest mistake that it ever made because Alex was afraid of insects, especially large ones with stings. And when she saw the insect-like formless, she began to panic and started backing up until she backed up against a wall and realized that there was no-way out. This made her panic even more. Before the insect-like formless got even close to her, she did one thing that was so unlike her; she screeched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Alex screeched while closing her eyes. Little did she realized that her screech was so loud and horrible, it destroyed the insect-like formless completely, including three skeletons that were right behind it. Though it was also so loud that her friends and the hyperforce had to cover their ears.

"Whoa Alex! When and where did you learn to do that!?" Amber asked, looking shocked like the rest.

"I have no idea," Alex said after opening her eyes and realized what she done. While she was still in shock, a giant formless with giant blades came up right behind her.

"Alex look out!" they all screamed at her.

"What!?" Alex asked while turning around to see what they were talking about and saw that the blade was coming down straight towards her!

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri screamed as he went in between Alex and the formless and attacked the formless which destroyed it completely.

"Whoa! Thanks Antauri," Alex thanked him after the formless was completely destroyed.

"That's alright, I thought we told you and your friends to stay in the super robot," Antauri said in his usual calm voice..

"Well we would of but then we saw you guys in trouble and we just had to; plus we fought things like this before anyway," she then said while noticing that the rest of the hyperforce (including Jinmay) were fighting again.

"How could you see us fighting when you were inside?" he then asked her.

"Uh...well...umm...we had Eddie hack into your computer to get to the video cameras outside," she explained, feeling embarrassed. "But only because we were worried about you guys."

"Did you look at any of the super robot's battle specifications?" Antauri asked.

"No of course we didn't man! Were not that stupid! Anyway, do you know where Chiro is?" Alex asked, looking around to see if she could find him on time before her vision came true.

"He's somewhere in the crowd but why do you need to...?" Antauri started asking but Alex had already ran off somewhere in the crowd to find Chiro. Seeing that she already left, he decided to ask her later and went off to fight some more formless.

"Hey Eddie, do you see Chiro anywhere?" Alex asked, talking into her walkie talkie watch while searching for him and fighting off some more formless and skeletons (with Midnight backing her up) which seemed to be decreasing a bit now.

"_**No I'm too busy fighting off these back-and-white creatures and these stupid bone-heads!"**_ Eddie replied. _**"Anyway, we don't know if he's gonna be attacked by one of these so-called formless!"**_

Just then she saw Chiro attacking a few formless next to a building that looked like the one that she saw in her vision. She then saw one of those formless that had a body covered with spikes coming towards him!

"Hey Eddie I'm gonna have to call you back later," Alex said, hanging up before running towards Chiro while attacking a few formless that were in her way.

Just at that moment, the formless then released at least fifteen spikes directly towards Chiro!

"Chiro look out!" the whole hyperforce shouted towards him looking scared.

Before the spikes made any contact towards Chiro, Alex manage to push him out of the way in time before the spikes came (which hit directly on the wall of the building) but since she was up in mid-air, she ended up crashing on the floor on her back.

"Oww!" Alex cried out while gently sitting up and rubbing her back while Midnight came by her side to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Chiro asked.

"Well my pride's okay but my back is killing me," Alex said before realized that the formless was about to attack again. So she stood up quickly and with her quick reflexes, she ran towards the formless, jumped up in the air with Midnight as a boost, produced her staff and threw it down at the formless like a spear. It then connected with the formless and got destroyed immediately including a few more skeletons that were around it.

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" Chiro asked when she landed back down.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain right now, I'll tell you later," she said while she, Midnight and Chiro watched the hyperforce and her friends were finishing off the rest of the formless and skeletons. After Skeleton King's army was completely destroyed, Alex and her friends did their victory hand shake while the hyperforce went over to Chiro to see if he was alright.

"Chiro you okay?" Jinmay asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine Jinmay, but if it weren't for Alex, I wouldn't have been," Chiro explained while looking towards Alex who went over to Raven who was badly hurt from fighting the other formless with spikes all over its body. She had a couple of spikes imbedded deep in her left shoulder.

"Raven, you okay?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, never been better," Raven sarcastically replied, looking slightly pale.

"Uh is there a Doctor in the house?" Eddie asked while joking at the same time, although no-one was laughing.

Gibson then rushed over to them to have a better look at Raven's shoulder with the other hyperforce behind him.

"The wound looks quite deep; I think it fractured her shoulder bone and possibly broken her arm," Gibson explained while gently examining her arm. "Could someone help me take her to med bay?"

So Amber helped Gibson take Raven to the bed bay while the others were checking everyone else. Though the hyperforce were a bit puzzled to how they were healed so quickly and how the seven could fight so well.

"Uh excuse me, but where did those staffs come from?" Nova asked suspiciously.

"And how come we're all healed up, because before hand we were all beaten up and now we look as good as new!" Sprx explained.

"Why, aren't you guys thankful that you guys don't have anymore major injuries?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes we are but that's not the point, we want to know why we healed up so quickly and how come you children could do things that normal people can't do," Antauri explained, looking stern.

"Hey Alex, how many spikes did that formless shoot out?" Riley asked while looking at the wall where the spikes were and changing the subject.

"Uhh...about fifteen; why?" Alex then asked, looking confused while feeling slightly light-headed for some reason.

"There're only ten spikes on the wall," Riley replied back while pointing at the wall.

"Well maybe they melted into ooze or something," Eddie suggested since he didn't get why it was such a big idea.

"Not without making any contact with the wall and I don't see any marks on it," Riley explained to them and the others realized that she was right again.

"Well if they're not on the wall then where are they?" Katelyn asked.

"Okay guys let's just not panic and figure out where they might have gone to," Alex said while realizing that she was mysteriously feeling a bit sick.

"Okay let's just back-track; there were fifteen of them," Eddie started saying.

"And now there are ten," Sprx finished his sentence but that wasn't really helpful.

_Well that's helpful!_ Alex sarcastically thought while putting her hands on her hips. Before she had them relaxed, she felt a great surge of pain on her left hip when she put weight on it, making her remove her hands off her hips. She was confused at first until she realized what might have happened to the spikes and began to look really worried.

"Umm...yeah I think I might know what had happened to them," Alex said with a worried tone, making everyone turn around to look at her.

She then slowly lifted her jacket from the left-hand side to reveal something horrible and shocking that proved that she was correct. Imbedded in her on the left-hand side of her waist were the five missing spikes! She winced in pain when she saw them. Everyone else gasped when they saw her side (which was covered in blood, even on the spikes) and realized what had happened.

"Uhh...funny, they must have went into me when I pushed Chiro aside," Alex said, laughing nervously while looking at her wound.

"Alex why didn't you tell us that you were injured!?" Riley asked while she went over to her to take a look at the wound.

"Well I didn't know; I was too busy preventing my vision from coming true! And anyway I'm perfectly alright you know," Alex said with an annoyed look since she always hated it when somebody gets worried with her.

"Vision?" Chiro asked looking confused.

"As in sight seeing?" Otto asked which made the others give him an odd look.

"I don't think she means that vision," Nova said.

"What do you mean by 'vision'?" Antauri asked Alex, making sure that she didn't collapse all of a sudden.

"Uhh...well...umm...I don't really know how to describe it to you really," Alex explained, realizing that she accidentally blurted out one of her deepest hidden secrets. "And Riley could you please stop looking at my wounds; as you can see I'm perfectly alright!?"

Just then, without any warning, she collapsed to the floor from all the blood she lost. Luckily, Antauri and Nova both caught her on time before she made any contact with the floor.

"Alex!" the others called out to her when she collapsed but she didn't respond to their call.

"We need to get her to med bay right now!" Antauri shouted to the others while leaning Alex's right arm over his shoulders while Nova did the same thing on her shoulders as they both dragged her quickly to the super robot with the others behind them.

Meanwhile, in the med bay,

"Well that should do it, though I think for now you should get some rest," Gibson said after bandaging Raven's shoulder which had to be stitched up since she had two spikes in her shoulder which had to be pulled out with large tweezers.

"Thanks Doctor Gibson," Raven thanked him (making Gibson blush) who was still in pain and was lying down on the Med Bay bed.

"Yes, thank you though I wonder what's taking the others so long," Amber wondered after helping Gibson with Raven.

"I wouldn't need to worry about them, they're probably just asking each other questions or something," Gibson suggested while putting the stuff away.

Just then, Antauri and Nova came in with Alex on their shoulders with the others following behind.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her!?" Amber asked when she saw Alex looking really pale and had a lot of blood all over the left-hand side of her shirt and jacket.

"Some spikes went into her when she pushed Chiro aside!" Riley explained while Antauri and Nova gently put Alex on the med bed. After that was done, Gibson carefully examined the wound.

"This is quite more serious than I thought it would be, I'm gonna have to do an operation on her immediately," Gibson explained after looking at the wound and went over to one of the cupboards to get some equipment.

"An oper-what?" Alex asked who managed to regain consciousness but was very weak.

"Alex, you're awake!" said Raven who was on another med bed beside her.

"Yeah, just barely though," Alex explained, looking really pale.

"Okay Alex I'm gonna put something in you to make the pain numb now," Gibson said while taking out an injection that had some liquid stuff in it. Unluckily, Alex saw it and the minute she did she shot straight up and began to back away from it.

"Oh no there is no way that I'm gonna have that thing injected in me!" Alex shouted which surprised the hyperforce since they couldn't understand where she got all that strength.

"Alex please don't make this hard on yourself and just allow him to inject that in you," Amber said calmly while trying to reason with her.

"There is no way in heaven, hell or on earth that you're gonna put that needle in my skin!" Alex shouted.

"Okay Alex, you leave us with no choice," Riley said in a threatening tone while her other friends surrounded Alex.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alex said, now looking really angry.

"Restrain her!" Eddie shouted while lunging out at her.

Unluckily, Alex managed to escape from their clutches by jumping off the med bed while transforming herself into a Black Panther (at this point, her eyes had turned green) and ran to a corner of the room. This shocked the hyperforce a lot!

"Great! Even when she badly injured she still manages to have enough strength to escape!" Katelyn said while Alex was growling and hissing at them.

"Well I've got one solution to get her," Gibson said while activating his drills.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked since he was worried that Gibson was gonna shoot Alex.

"No need to fear, it's just a tranquilizer dart," Gibson explained while pointing it at Alex.

"Uh...I wouldn't do that if I were you," Raven said.

Even though Raven told him not to do that, Gibson still shot the tranquilizer dart at Alex, who was concentrating on the dart more than him. Strangely enough, the dart didn't make any contact with her when it stopped zooming towards her but was still hovering in mid-air! The hyperforce were shocked at this and couldn't understand why it didn't make contact. Then after a few seconds, the tranquilizer dart fell on the floor with a clang between Alex's feet which then she kicked it away from her.

"Impossible!" Gibson exclaimed when the dart didn't make contact with Alex. "No one could make an object stay in the air without making any contact!"

"No one except for Alex and Raven since their both psychics," Katelyn explained.

"KATELYN!" her friends shouted at her for blabbering about Raven and Alex's secret.

"Well they should know our secret, now that Alex has transformed herself into a panther and that Kyle used his healing powers to heal them," Katelyn explained.

"Hey I only did that because you guys told me to!" Kyle said in defense. "Blame me why don't you when you should be blaming Alex!"

"_Hey! I only did that to defend myself!" _Alex explained while growling at them.

"Okay Alex we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Amber threatened her while the others were walking towards her.

"_Not without a fight!" _Alex growled at them while surrounding herself with electricity, making her friends stop walking towards her.

"Great! Now she's using her powers to shield herself!" Katelyn exclaimed, looking rather annoyed. "How are we gonna get her now?"

Then Antauri all of a sudden had an idea. Deciding not to tell the others what he planned to do so she wouldn't know as well, he slowly walked towards Alex!

"Hey Antauri what are you doing!?" Raven asked when she saw him walking towards Alex.

"Antauri are you out of your mind!" Kyle exclaimed.

Even though the others tried to talk him out of it, Antauri still went towards her. Alex noticed this and began growling at him.

_What is he trying to do, get towards me so he could inject something inside me or something!? _Alex thought while growling at him still but was slowly getting a bit nervous.

When Antauri was just a foot away from her, he slowly lifted his hand up and reached towards her as if he was gonna stroke her.

"ANTAURI DON'T!" they all shouted, worried that Alex would hurt him.

Strangely enough, when Antauri almost touched her, she immediately stopped using her electric powers (though was still growling)!

_What is he doing!?_ Alex thought still while growling still while he was stroking her head (even though she was slightly enjoying it).

Few minutes later, she slowly stopped growling and began to purr. Once she began purring, she slowly began to relax.

This surprised her friends a lot because as long as they knew their friend, she was always in a bit of a bad mood (apart from Raven, who can get a really bad temper) now and then but it would take a long time to calm her down.

"Wow, that's the first time she's ever calmed down!" Amber exclaimed when Alex slowly lay down on the floor, transformed back to her human form and slowly went to sleep.

"Hey Antauri, how did you know that she wouldn't hurt you?" Eddie asked him, looking confused.

"I didn't, but I knew that if she cared about others getting hurt, then she wouldn't harm me," Antauri explained calmly though was breathing slightly fast.

"True, so what should we do?" Eddie asked them while he and the others were looking at Alex who was still sleeping (which they all thought was so cute that Kyle took a lovely picture of it as a memory (well in his case; so he could use it to blackmail her)).

"I suggest we start the operation immediately before her condition becomes critical," Gibson explained but hardly anyone understood what he said.

"Say what?" Eddie asked, looking really confused.

"He means that we better do it before she gets any worse," Amber explained so they could understand what he just said better.

"Ohh!" they all exclaimed (except for Gibson and Riley).

"Yes, thank you Amber, now could someone please hold her still while I put this into her," Gibson said while holding an injection in his hand.

Antauri and Riley then gently but firmly held Alex (who was still asleep) down in case she woke up and ran away from them while Gibson put the injection in her. Alex winced in pain when she felt the needle go into her left-hand side. Before she even had a chance to wake up and run away from the needle, she felt a reassuring hand on top of hers and squeezing it gently. So that calmed her down instantly and before she knew it, she fell into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alex groaned slightly when she woke up and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a med bed. She was confused at first to why she was even here until she felt a slight pain on her left-hand side and saw her shirt covered in blood. That was when she began to realize what had happened before. She slowly sat up and lifted up her shirt to find that the wound on her side was all bandaged up and her skin went back from a pale deathly-looking colour to their normal peachy colour.

"Man! How long was I out?" she asked herself.

"About two hours at the very least," a familiar voice said to her whom she knew too well and turned to her left to face that person.

"Hey Rae, how are you feeling?" Alex asked when she noticed her bandaged-up arm.

"Horrible! I've now got a cold for some reason," Raven answered while blowing her nose.

"Achoo! Yeah I think I've caught a cold as well!" Alex said after sneezing.

"Gibson thinks I might have caught it from those spikes which released some sort of poison since there was a small residue of black ooze," Raven explained while she was still blowing her nose. "He also said that you also might have caught that as well since there was some small residue of ooze on your shirt."

"Did any one of us tell the hyperforce that we were part-vampires?" Alex asked while getting a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Uh no, why?" Raven asked while looking confused.

"Cause I think it's time that we told them the truth about us," Alex explained while getting off the bed and slowly standing up.

"What! Are you crazy! What if they don't trust us!?" Raven asked, looking shocked.

"Who knows, they might or they might not, anyway, they wouldn't have helped us if they didn't trust us or else they would have left us to die or something like that," Alex said before giving out a small cough.

"Yeah I guess you're right, why don't we tell them together," Raven suggested while she also got out of the bed that she was in.

"Good idea, well let's tell them now before it's too late," Alex said while stretching herself up slowly.

Just then, the hyperforce and their friends came into the med bay just to check up on them.

"Hey you two, how are you feeling?" Chiro asked them, looking worried.

"We're fine, apart from this cold which is driving us insane," Raven explained while she and Alex were blowing their noses still. "How are the animals?"

"They're fine, they're all in the command room though they were all worried about you two," Gibson explained.

"Well as you guys can see we're perfectly alright," Alex said before giving out a sneeze. "Well, almost perfect."

"Well we're glad because we thought the poison that went into you two would do more damage, maybe even kill you," Chiro said.

"Well we don't need to worry about things like that since we've been through much worse than you guys," Alex said while blowing her nose. "As a matter of fact, we can't die from things like this no matter how serious it gets."

"What do you mean?" Otto asked while he and the other hyperforce were looking confused.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we told them what we are now," Alex said to her friends.

"Okay, that's fine with us," they said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Nova asked.

"Antauri, remember when I said that I didn't believe in things like vampires, witches, werewolves and stuff," Alex said to Antauri while blowing her nose.

"Yes," said Antauri calmly.

"Well I actually lied about that; though this isn't the first time we've lied since this is what we always do whenever go somewhere new," she said apologetically.

"Why did you have to lie about that?" Nova asked.

"Because of what we are; we were afraid that if you knew then you guy wouldn't trust us," Raven explained to the hyperforce.

"Well what are you guys then?" Sprx asked.

"Well...we're part-vampires," Eddie said while he and the others had their fingers crossed.

"Yeah and part-witches and part-animals and part-humans," Katelyn said.

"Yes thank you Katelyn but we were hoping to take this explaining slowly and steadily," Amber explained to her while the others were groaning and giving their friend the 'now you've done it' look.

"Oh; sorry!" Katelyn apologized to her friends while the hyperforce (including Jinmay) were staring at them in shock.

"What!?" the hyperforce screamed.

"Impossible!" Antauri exclaimed, looking shocked.

"The last part-vampire that ever existed and that we ever knew of died many years ago!" Gibson explained, also looking shocked. "There are no more part-vampires left!"

"What do you mean no more part-vampires left!? Our grandmother was a part-vampire and she only died 48 years ago!" Amber explained while indicating Riley and Alex.

"And her sister, who was a witch died long before any of us were even born but not that long ago and she died of an old age!" Riley told them.

"Did you say your grandmother had a sister?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Riley asked him while looking curious.

"If you guys are thinking that your two friends that are now dead are related to our grandmother and her sister; well I'm afraid you're mistaken about that because our grandmother was the fist part-vampire in the world and her sister was the first witch who then later on in her life became the greatest sorceress in the world!" Alex explained.

"Well I guess that Maria wasn't the only part-vampire left then," Otto suggested.

When Alex and the others heard that name, they gasped in shock.

"You knew Maria!?" Katelyn asked while the others were still in a state of shock.

"Yeah she was that part-vampire that we were talking about and that died along with her sister," Sprx explained.

"But that couldn't have been them!" Raven exclaimed.

"Why?" Chiro asked them.

"Because Maria was our grandmother," Alex explained while indicating her twin sisters.

"And Anna was our ancestor," Raven said while indicating her little brother Kyle.

"What!?" the hyperforce exclaimed.

"You can check that we're related to them if you like," Amber said.

"As long as it's not blood sample because I don't want another needle stuck into me again!" Alex complained.

"Well there is one thing we need to know, how can we be sure that you're telling us the truth?" Chiro asked Alex.

So without hesitation, Raven and Alex gently unwrapped their bandages to reveal their wounds which looked really discolored. Then in an instant, their wounds slowly started to heal themselves! The hyperforce watched in amazement as the two finished healing their wounds until it looked as if the wound wasn't even there.

"And there's more! Hey Eddie, throw a fire ball at us will you?" Raven asked him.

Eddie then created a massive fire ball with his own bare hands and immediately threw it at them without any warning! Before it made any contact with Raven and Alex, they extended their right hands, releasing a green shield that surrounded them, causing the fire to hit the shield, vanishing it in the process.

"Whoa! How did you two do that!?" Otto asked with awe.

"Simple, we both have this special power called the 'Dragon Power' which we inherited from Maria and Anna; you can probably tell by our birthmark if you've seen theirs," Alex explained to them while showing them her mark on her right palm.

On her right palm was a birthmark in a dragon shape but the unusual thing about it was that instead of a black or brown birthmark it was instead green! Behind the dragon was a cross.

"I thought that's what it was when I first saw it when we were heading towards the training room," Antauri said to her after carefully looked at the mark. "I was going to ask you but you became too upset after I asked you too many questions."

"Yeah, sorry that I shouted at you guys; I just didn't want you to know what I was at that moment," Alex explained, looking really apologetic.

"Your apology is accepted," Antauri said while smiling at her for which Alex smiled back.

"Well now that's all sorted out, are there anymore questions?" Amber asked.

"There is just one; what was with those staffs that you were just using in battle and where are they now?" Gibson asked them.

"Oh that's simple, we have these special necklaces which give us these staff when we want them and they vanish when we don't want them," Katelyn explained while showing them her necklace.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" Nova said in awe.

"You always like crystals don't you," Sprx said in his flirting accent but all he received was hit on the head with her tail. "Are you telling me that you like me?"

"Why I'm gonna...," Nova started saying while cracking her knuckles.

"Temper Nova," Antauri warned her in a calm but firm way.

"Hey she's a bit like you Raven," Kyle said since he noticed their similarities.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I'm mostly like that when you annoy me," Raven said to her brother.

"Only because you're so easy to manipulate and that your feet stink," Kyle said while teasing her in the process.

"You know what? I'm gonna put MY FOOT ALL UP IN YOUR...," Raven started saying while rolling up her sleeves.

"Okay, that's enough you two!" Alex said while separating them before they started a sibling fight.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling a bit hungry," Eddie said while rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry Eddie," Riley said.

"Oh by the way, where are all our stuff exactly?" Amber asked the hyperforce.

"There in the storage room and your ship is in the mechanic room; Otto will take you over there if you like," Chiro said.

"Thanks; oh by the way, are you gonna introduce your friend over there?" Alex asked them while indicating to Jinmay.

"Well this is Jinmay, she's an honorary member of the team; your friends know who she is but you were unconscious when I introduced her to them," Chiro explained to her.

"Well nice to meet you Jinmay," she then said politely to Jinmay while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too; thanks for saving Chiro back their and I'm sorry that you got injured," Jinmay said while thanking her.

"It was nothing really; I'm just thankful that I'm a psychic and that he's okay that's all," Alex explained though sounded all stuffed up.

"Hey Alex, wanna help us get the stuff?" Raven asked her friend while she and the others (with Otto waiting to take them) waiting to see if she wanted to come.

"Yeah sure!" she replied while following them.

Once they left, the rest of the hyperforce began talking about them.

"So what should we do about them exactly?" Sprx asked the others.

"Knowing that Skeleton King will attack and possibly capture them, they should stay with us for their own safety," Antauri said to the team.

"Are you sure, I mean we've only known them for about five hours and for all we know they could still be holding more secrets about themselves," Nova explained.

"And what if they don't trust us?" Gibson then asked.

"Well I don't know you guys, I mean if they didn't trust us then Alex wouldn't have saved me from the formless," Chiro explained.

"Well I guess we could give them a chance," Nova said.

"Though the question is where are they going to sleep?" Gibson asked.

"We'll discuss about that with them later, for now, after they get their stuff, we can see what level they are on fighting," Antauri said.

"Are you sure you wanna do it now I mean come on, those two girls have been injured already!" Sprx explained.

"I understand but its best to see what fighting levels they are on now, that way we see who the strongest of them lot and would be more valuable to Skeleton King," Antauri explained.

"You don't seriously think that he's gonna try and use them against us are you!?" Sprx asked while he and the others were looking shocked.

"It's possible," Antauri gravely replied.

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna have to prepare the training room for them then," Sprx then said while he, Chiro and Nova walked out of the med bay towards the training room one by one until Gibson and Antauri were the only ones left in the med bay.

"Well might as well help them out as well," Gibson said while he too began walking out towards the training room.

"You know what Alex sort of reminds me of," Antauri then said to Gibson who turned around to face Antauri.

"Who?"

"Maria."

"Yes well she does have familiar stubbornness, anger and also a bit of secrecy like Maria," Gibson remarked.

"But she also has that same protectiveness, courage and strength like Maria," Antauri said.

"Well yes, that too; same with Raven since she looks exactly like Anna and had the same anger problems," Gibson said, now realizing it. "I can't believe why I didn't realize the strange similarities beforehand!"

"That's not all that puzzles me, why didn't Maria or Anna never returned to tell us that they were alright?" Antauri wondered.

"Maybe they know why," Gibson said while walking out and leaving Antauri alone in the med bay. A few minutes later, Antauri followed though was still thinking about the question.


End file.
